Hecatombe
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Dos saiyas tienen que unir fuerzas para luchar contra la peor prueba de sus vidas: la furia de sus esposas... Este fic lo subí con mi cuenta anterior IsabelCordy, y las estoy subiendo de nuevo para así poder terminarla.
1. La discusión

**Este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo bajo el nickname de IsabelCordy, pero como no me acuerdo la clave de la cuenta, tuve que abrír una nueva y así poder terminarlo ya que no me gusta cuando los fics quedan inconclusos. Espero que les guste, la verdad como es un fic que lo dejé hace mucho lo he tenido que leer varias veces para poder acordarme como lo iba a seguir, por lo que quizás he cambiado algunas cosas y bueno espero que el final les agrade. Gracias**

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen, lastimosamente (yo solo quiero uno jejeje)**

Capitulo 1: La discusión

Bulma y Milk estaban tomando una taza de té con algunas galletas. Su amiga la estaba visitando después de tanto tiempo que había pasado, sus esposos se veían (para entrenar) y sus hijos también (para jugar y entrenar), pero ellas debido a sus diferentes labores casi no se podían visitar así que cada vez que tenían una oportunidad no la desaprovechaban. Las mujeres estaban enfrascadas en una de sus típicas conversaciones cuando las demás se agotaban

Milk casi escupe su té – no me estas mintiendo

\- Por supuesto que no, Vegeta trabaja

¿En dónde? – no se imaginaba a ese hombre en algún puesto de trabajo, era demasiado orgulloso como para que alguien le mande

\- Aquí

\- Entonces no es un verdadero trabajo

\- Claro que lo es, es el jefe de seguridad de toda la empresa, gracias a él los ladrones se lo piensan dos veces antes de querer robar y los gastos en esa área han disminuido considerablemente

Vamos, Bulma – Milk aún no lo podía creer – el vive aquí, es normal que cuide la casa

\- es verdad que se queda aquí ya que se ha delegado el cuidado de los laboratorios principales pero también entrena a los de seguridad, bueno generalmente eso se lo deja a Trunks, pero su eficiencia es excelente se conoce a todos los que trabajan aquí y en la empresa y sabe detectar muy bien cuando alguien miente

Su amiga la quedó viendo totalmente sorprendida – y tú le pagas

La corporación le paga – aclaró – y Goku que está haciendo últimamente – la había cogido, Milk le había estado hablando de los bueno que era Goku con Goten, llevándolo a pasear y a pescar mientras que Vegeta se la pasaba entrenando y descuidando a Trunks.

Cada vez que se cansaban de conversar de cosas que hicieron en la semana Milk sacaba a relucir lo bien que Goku se había comportado desde que había resucitado lo cual molestaba mucho a Bulma, ese tema se había puesto de moda, por llamarlo de una forma, entre ellas, una clase de competencia sacando a relucir lo mejor de sus saiyas y hasta ahora Bulma siempre ganaba y su amiga pasaba a otro tema sin mucha importancia dándose por vencida.

Milk tomó su té molesta siempre que tocaba el tema su amiga le ganaba, pero ella fiel al castigo continuaba tocándolo casi inconscientemente, necesitaba hacer que Goku consiguiera trabajo. Nota metal (1) hablar seriamente con Gokú. Repasó su mente, estaba decidida no dejaría que Bulma ganara esa contienda y entonces recordó algo – la semana pasada vi un hermoso vestido en la capital del Este, era un centro comercial enorme, es una lástima que no recuerde el nombre de la tienda – hizo una mueca como si tratara de recordar – le voy a preguntar a Goku cuando regresé a casa, para que tu también puedas admirar el vestido y me des la razón – la había cogido

Bulma entendió la indirecta, bien directa – gracias, Milk, pero me sorprendería que Goku recuerde el nombre de un centro comercial

Claro que lo recuerda, le encanta acompañarme de compras – antes de arrastrarlo al auto y amenazarlo con la comida – supongo que Vegeta también te acompaña

Por supuesto que no – él bastardo siempre había sido un desconsiderado en esa parte, pero no iba a dejar que su amiga ganara – me gusta tomarme un tiempo para mi sola, y salir de compras es la ocasión perfecta además jamás obligaría a Vegeta a hacer algo que él no quiera – Bulma 5 Milk 0

\- Goku no lo cree una molestia, siempre tiene tiempo cuando se lo pido

\- Él siempre tiene tiempo

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

Que tu esposo es un vago – respondió una voz desde la puerta – disculpen por interrumpir, pero Vegeta me dijo que estabas aquí, Bulma, y no quise esperar para presentarte los planos – la mujer ingresó a la sala con una pequeña cartera en su mano, vestía una blusa verde agua que combinaba con sus ojos del mismo color y una falda negra y unas botas del mismo color, se arregló su cabello castaño rojizo que había caído hacia su cara y se acercó a saludar a las chicas

\- No te esperábamos tan temprano, Chisé

\- Sabes que cuando no tengo nada que hacer me gusta adelantar mis visitas. Hola, Milk

Milk también la saludó pero medio molesta por el comentario que había dicho sobre su esposo – así que Vegeta te dijo donde estábamos – ese ¿hombre? no, saiya nunca le respondía a menos que fuera totalmente necesario – supongo que fue un grosero

Milk – le reclamó Bulma

No tienes porque preocuparte, Bulma – le dijo Chisé sentándose en el sillón – me respondió como siempre – Milk sonrió ahí tenía una pequeña victoria – tan cortés como lo puede ser él conmigo

A Bulma no le sorprendió esa respuesta, Vegeta se comportaba de una manera diferente con Chisé que con sus demás amigas, claro que Chisé no era como sus otras amigas, ella era un poco parecida a ella, orgullosa y decidida, también era inteligente pero no una genio como ella claro. Además parecía que Chisé era la única, aparte de Bulma, de entender el sarcasmo de Vegeta y hasta había veces en que ella le respondía y por eso parecía que Vegeta también la consideraba como amiga, claro que el jamás utilizaría esa palabra, pero ella lo conocía muy bien, es más se jactaba de ser la única que podía leer los pensamientos de su príncipe.

Usando un adjetivo desdeñoso – dijo Milk a Chisé

\- La verdad es que desearía que me llame por mi nombre, pero no me molesta que me llame piloto, después de todo es mi profesión

Milk casi se atraganto con la galleta que estaba comiendo mientras Bulma sonreía, otra pequeña victoria iba a su bolsillo

Deseas tomar algo, Chisé – le preguntó

Un café – Bulma le sirvió

Mamá – entró Trunks llamando a su Bulma – has visto a mi papá

\- Creí que estaba en la cámara de gravedad

\- Nop

Bulma demoró en contestarlo como si estuviera pensando en donde se pudiera encontrar su hombre – está en el cuarto, para que lo buscas

Me voy al parque con él – dijo Trunks mientras subía las escaleras

Me sorprende que lo lleve a pasear – le comentó Milk cuando el niño desapareció en los últimos escalones de las escalera

Siempre lo recompensa después de un entrenamiento duro – le contesto con normalidad, la verdad ella también estaba sorprendida pero no lo iba hacer notar – Vegeta quiere que siga siendo el mejor

Goten también está entrenando – le contesto inmediatamente – además está entrenando con él hombre más fuerte del universo

Y supongo que es lo único que hace – intervino Chisé

¿Qué insinúas? – le dijo molesta Milk

Tu esposo no hace nada más que entrenar, comer y dormir – le dijo terminando su taza de café

Eso es mentira – lo defendió su esposa – Gokú hace muchas cosas

\- ¿Como qué?

Chisé, Goku es un padre excelente – lo defendió Bulma, después de todo era su mejor amigo

\- Sin empleo

\- Chisé, basta

\- bueno, tu lo insinuaste antes

\- Eso es mentira

\- Le dijiste que Goku tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para acompañarla de compras

Bulma se quedó en silencio y Milk la miró furiosa – eso es lo que piensas

Por supuesto que no – se defendió Bulma – Goku es mi mejor amigo

\- Cierto, como si yo pensara que Vegeta es un mantenido y eso del empleo es una simple fachada para que los demás no se enteren que tienes a un vago gruñón como esposo digo conviviente

Eso puso furiosa a Bulma – y yo no pienso que Kakarotto es un ingenuo llegando a los límites de la idiotez, que se casó contigo solo por una promesa que temió romper

Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso – entonces me voy para decirle a Goku que es lo que NO piensas de él, hasta luego

Adiós – le gritó sin voltear a verla

Chisé se sintió culpable por haber hecho pelear a sus amigas, pero no había sido su intensión era culpa de su bocota ya que ahí veces decía cosas que no debía pero siempre tenía que soltar alguna tontería. Trató de calmar a su conciencia diciéndose a sí misma que esas dos se arreglarías para la próxima semana, además porque se peleen no iba a ver terribles consecuencias (2), a quien le iba a afectar que ellas dos no se hablen.

Vegeta estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol del parque, de ahí vigilaba a Trunks quien estaba jugando con otros niños. Odiaba ir al parque ya que había demasiados terrícolas latosos en especial mujeres que siempre cuchicheaban sentadas en las bancas y cuando él quería un poco de paz, los humanos se le acercaban y trataban de entablar una conversación sobre lo inteligentes que eran sus hijos así que cada vez que traía al suyo al parque buscaba refugio en esa rama. Trunks lo saludó mientras corría delante de unos niños y Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreírle, apoyó su cabeza en el tronco y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el ki de su mujer, lo había sentido demasiado elevado y le pareció extraño ya que él la había dejado conversando con la arpía de Kakarotto y la piloto loca por lo que su ki no debía elevarse mucho. Su primera conclusión fue que estaba teniendo una discusión como las que esas mujeres tenían, pero la descartó al sentir el elevado ki de ella, se estaba preguntando que el porqué de la situación cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Hola, Vegeta – le saludó Kakarotto apareciendo de la nada y casi botándolo de la rama por la impresión

Por suerte se sujetó y disimuló su casi caída sentándose con las piernas colgadas - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, Kakarotto – le dijo medio molesto

Vine a traer al parque a Goten ya que sintió el ki de Trunks – le respondió con una sonrisa y la cabeza de Goten apareció en el hombro de Gokú

\- Hola, tío Vegeta

Vegeta lo miró con furia – te he dicho que no me llames así, mocoso

\- De acuerdo, tío Vegeta

Su paz estaba muerta

¿Dónde está Trunks? – Le preguntó Goku – me sorprendió sentir tu ki por aquí

\- No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago

\- Y Trunks, tío Vegeta

Mi (3) príncipe tenía ganas de estrangular al mocoso replica de Kakarotto, pero se contuvo – jugando con esos chiquillos de allá – dijo señalándolo, si eso hacía que esos dos se fueran no le importaba contestar

Goten miró hacia donde su "tío" le señalaba y cuando divisó a su amigo hizo una mueca de disgusto – está jugando al príncipe

Vegeta se sorprendió por el comentario que su "sobrino" había hecho y también vio a su hijo, generalmente no prestaba atención a lo que jugase con tal que no se lastimara (lo cual era imposible). Vegeta notó que era verdad, Trunks estaba parado en una banca con una rama en la mano que simbolizaba un cetro, Vegeta sonrió, ahora entendía porque venía al parque ese día.

Creo que se le están pegando tus manías, Vegeta – le dijo el otro saiya

No es una manía – le respondió enfadado – él es un guerrero de élite, hijo de reyes – dijo orgulloso – ahora largo

No, Vegeta – el aludido lo miró sorprendido, Kakarotto lo estaba contradiciendo – soy alto, no largo (4) – Vegeta se cogió en ceño para tratar de apaciguar su ira, ese idiota siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas – Goten, ve a jugar con Trunks

Sí, papá – le respondió, bajó de la espalda de su padre y fue en busca de su mejor amigo

Vegeta deseaba que Kakarotto también se fuera, pero este se sentó a su lado a ver como los niños jugaban. Cuando el príncipe se estaba tranquilizándose, ya que al menos "su amigo" no estaba soltando estupideces, Goku decidió hablar – y que haces en un árbol si hay muchas bancas libres

\- Porque aquí no tengo quien me moleste

Goku se quedó pensativo y Vegeta creyó que había captado la indirecta, pero se equivocó – tienes razón, esas mujeres hablan mucho sobre cosas que no entiendo y los señores preguntan mucho, creo que yo también me quedaré aquí

El príncipe de los saiyas reprimió todas sus ganas de empujar a Kakarotto y eliminarlo ahí mismo – búscate tu propio árbol y déjame tranquilo en el mío

\- Pero hay espacio para los dos, además si me voy a otro vas quedarte solo aquí

Vegeta estaba a punto de golpear al otro saiya cuando una voz femenina proveniente de abajo les habló – pero que hacen ustedes dos ahí arriba, parecen dos niños – los dos saiyas vieron a la mujer que les regañaba, tenía un carrito de bebé – así sus hijos van a aprender malos hábitos

Vegeta la miró con furia mientras que Goku ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza y sonreía, pero como ninguno de los bajaba la mujer llamó a un guardia para que los obligara. El saiya de pelo puntiagudo estaba furioso y casi volaba el carrito de bebé que tenía la señora, quien no solo los hizo bajar del árbol con ayuda del guardia sino que los reprendió sobre el mal ejemplo que les daban a los niños escalando árboles ya que estos podían lastimarse cuando quisieran imitarlos. Los dos saiyajines fueron obligados a sentarse en una banca bajo la mirada del hombre de azul quien después de un par de horas los dejó para seguir recorriendo el parque.

La razón del porque el guardia los había dejado era que ellos fueron rodeados por los padres de los niños que jugaban con los medio-saiyas, lo cual irritaba más a Vegeta quien no veía la hora de irse de ese maldito parque, pero Trunks no se acercaba, es más había desaparecido de su vista si no fuera porque sentía su ki cerca pensaría que se había regresado solo. Ya lo iba a escuchar ese muchacho, él claramente le había dicho que solo una hora iban a estar en el parque, pero conocía muy bien a su hijo y estaba seguro que había desaparecido por esa razón y solo aparecería cuando tuviera deseos de regresar. Cuando llegaran a casa lo iba a hacer cargar las pesas de entrenamiento para que aprendiera a no desobedecerlo.

Los padres les contaban a los saiyas sobre lo inteligente que eran sus hijos, de lo que hacían y no hacían a su corta edad, Vegeta notó que no era el único que estaba fastidiado con todo esto ya que Goku parecía fastidiado con toda conversación en la cual no participaban pero no sabían cómo estaban en el centro.

Papá, papá –dijo un niño a un hombre que estaba parado junto al saiya relajado, interrumpiendo la conversación – necesito dinero para comprar unos dulces

A los pocos minutos todos los niños del grupo de Trunks se acercaron a pedir dinero a sus respectivos padres quienes sacaron inmediatamente sus billeteras o carteras y comenzaron a darle lo que ellos pedían, es mas estaban observándose entre ellos para saber quién era el que les daba más a sus hijos. Vegeta no entendía como su hijo podía juntarse con esa clase de mocosos, pero luego recordó que a este parque iba gente de un status alto por lo que eso era lo más común, por llamarlo de una forma, entre los padres y se sorprendió de cómo Kakarotto y su hijo habían ingresado hasta que se acordó que el idiota de su "amigo" había usado la tele transportación para ingresar.

Los chicos se fueron después de recibir lo que habían ido a buscar, y los padres volvieron a sus conversaciones, pero fueron interrumpidos otra vez por sus hijos después de unos minutos

Papá, papá - Vegeta ya se estaban cansado y estaba haciendo imposible para dominar su ki – el príncipe compró todo el kiosco

Goku se despertó inmediatamente (había estado cabeceando desde que los padres volvieron a su conversación) y Vegeta casi se cae de espaldas, por suerte la banca no lo permitió, una pregunta rondó en la cabeza de los dos saiyas ¿Cuánto de mesada le daba Bulma? – y dice que no nos va invitar nada si no le pedimos disculpas a su amigo porque solo él puede molestarlo y nadie más

A los dos saiyajines le salieron unas gotas, esa era una frase registrada de Vegeta, claro que su hijo le había hecho algunas modificaciones

Los padres comenzaron a hacer un alboroto sobre la inconsciencia de los padres de esos niños en como lo están maleducando para ser unos desgastadores que alguien debería hablar con esos malos padres para que eduquen mejor a sus hijos. Vegeta ya estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo en su idioma natal y se levantó de un golpe para encarar al latoso humano mientras en su cabeza estaba formulando diferentes excusas para que Bulma no lo molestara demasiado por la muerte de un insignificante humano, pero cuando la acción iba a empezar Trunks y Goten aparecieron cada uno con su cargamento.

Papá, vámonos ya me aburrió el parque – le pidió Trunks

Yo también deseo irme, papá – dijo Goten sacando dos galletas de su bolsa, al parecer él y Trunks se habían repartido el kiosco y ya llevaban comiéndose la mitad de sus botines

Bueno – respondió Goku y cargó a su hijo – adiós, Vegeta, adiós, Trunks – se despidió mientras desparecía utilizando la tele transportación. Los padres que estaban cerca de él retrocedieron temerosos

Vámonos – le ordenó Vegeta a su hijo

Trunks obedeció inmediatamente y comenzó a volar detrás de su padre, las madres del parque se desmayaron, algunas cayeron de rodillas al igual que los pocos padres que se quedaron paralizados por lo que sus ojos acababan de ver mientras que los niños estaban entre molestos y decepcionados porque sus padres no habían hecho nada para detener al niño que no les había permitido comprar nada.

 _ **(1)No se ustedes pero las notas mentales nunca fueron mi fuerte**_

 _ **(2) siempre he creído que cuando comienzas a pensar así es cuando vienen los problemas**_

 _ **(3) Que puedo decir, es mi Veggie**_

 _ **(4) Ahí veces creo que Kakarotto lo hace a propósito**_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **He aquí la primera parte del fic, las consecuencias que puede traer que las mujeres de los hombres más fuertes del universo estén peleadas, como puede afectar esto a nuestros dos saiyas de sangre pura pronto lo sabremos.**

 **Dejen review con sus comentarios.**

 **Esta vez si voy a terminarlo jejeje… más vale tarde que nunca**


	2. Chapter 2: daños colaterales

**Este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo bajo el nickname de IsabelCordy, pero como no me acuerdo la clave de la cuenta, tuve que abrír una nueva y así poder terminarlo ya que no me gusta cuando los fics quedan inconclusos. Espero que les guste, la verdad como es un fic que lo dejé hace mucho lo he tenido que leer varias veces para poder acordarme como lo iba a seguir, por lo que quizás he cambiado algunas cosas y bueno espero que el final les agrade. Gracias**

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen, pero como regalo de navidad deseo a mi Vegeta**

 **Gracias a Tamiko Fujiwara, XimeB, Saiya Elite, ibbet, Al Shinomori por los review.**

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Capitulo 2: Daños colaterales

Tu madre se va a enfadar al saber que gastaste toda tu mesada – le dijo a su hijo cuando faltaba poco para que llegaran a casa

No creo que se dé cuenta, llevó juntando lo que ella me da por meses – le respondió doblando la bolsa, el botín ya había sido terminado por él y su padre – además les tenía que dar una lección a esos chicos presumidos, nadie se mete con el hijo del príncipe de los saiya – dijo cruzando sus brazos e imitando una de las poses de su padre

Vegeta sonrió para sus adentros – creí que se estaban metiendo con Goten

\- Sip, pero al ser él uno de mis súbditos yo tengo que defenderlo

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la Corporación capsula. Vegeta se extrañó de no encontrar a su mujer sentada en el sofá haciendo zapping, así que decidió buscar su ki por la casa, Cuando la encontró notó que ella seguía levemente molesta, pero lo que lo asustó (1) fue en donde la localizó. Miró a su hijo quien también estaba un poco asustado por el lugar donde estaba su madre, los dos pasaron un poco de saliva antes de buscar a la mujer de sus vidas. Cuando llegaron a la cocina encontraron a Bulma cocinando, esa escena los aterrorizó más, que crimen habían cometido para que los castiguen de esa forma.

Trunks decidió ser el primero en hablar ya que su padre aún estaba reponiéndose de la terrible visión (2) - ¿Qué haces mamá? – le preguntó temeroso

Preparándoles la cena – le respondió – si Milk puede hacerlo entonces yo también

Otra vez te peleaste con la arpía – le dijo Vegeta, era obvio, pero quería estar seguro de quien era la culpa que muera envenenado (3)

Qué clase de amiga cree que es, siempre viene… - vertió toda su furia en el apio, reduciéndolo casi a polvo con el cuchillo

Y luego vino el tomate, que corrió con la misma suerte quedando puré en la tabla de picar, luego la espinaca, la zanahoria, la carne, la papa, los frijoles, la cebolla, el arroz (4) y una serie de ingredientes que padre e hijo no pudieron descifrar que eran o que habían sido fueron a parar dentro de la olla.

Los dos saiyas se miraron, necesitaban una excusa para no comer, quizás volar la olla, no muy obvio; dejar que se queme, con lo molesta que estaba quizás se le pasaba y quemaba todo, los dos se aferraron a esa esperanza hasta que Bulma apagó la cocina y comenzó a servir.

Mi estómago – aulló Trunks mientras se cogía la zona supuestamente adolorida – me duele mucho

Bulma olvidó la cena – pero que pudiste comer, querido, si solo fuiste al parque

Todo un kiosco – le respondió cayendo al suelo

Vegeta se supone que deberías haberlo cuidado – le regañó a su esposo

Vegeta miró a su hijo quien le ofreció disculpas con la mirada – yo no lo voy a perseguir al muchacho por todo ese condenado parque

\- Qué clase de padre eres dejando comer a tu hijo porquerías

\- Yo no lo obligué, quizás ahora aprenda que debe comer y que no

\- No puedo creer que confié en que tu le darás una buena educación a mi hijo, saiyajin cavernícola

\- Mujer, no me tientes que vengo de mal humor de ese parque

\- El día que tengas un buen humor los cerdos volaran, además un poco de vida social no debería matarte

\- Llamas vida social el estar sentado por tres horas en ese maldito lugar en compañía del inútil de Kakarotto

Estuvo en el parque – le preguntó desconcertada – con Goten

Sí – respondió Trunks

¡Aja! – Exclamó Bulma – de seguro fue culpa de él, como Milk le da de comer cosas extrañas a él no le afecta comer esas porquerías, pero Trunks si tiene una dieta balancea y cualquier…

Vegeta no deseó seguir prestándole atención era mejor que descargué su ira con la arpía de Kakarotto y debía ser mucha ya que sin querer ella estaba hablando en saiyajin y solo usaba el idioma cuando estaba verdaderamente molesta o cuando desea una conversación a solas con él cuando Trunks estaba presente. Quizás después de eso desista de envenenarlos o tendría que buscarse una buena escusa para no comer ese día.

\- Trunks, ve a acostarte, cariño, quizás sea mejor que no cenes por hoy

Trunks notó que su padre estaba enfadado, mañana tendría un duro entrenamiento, pero eso era mejor que comer la comida de su madre, por lo menos en el entrenamiento estaba seguro que su padre no lo mataría (5). Se despidió y le deseo buena suerte mentalmente antes de subir a su cuarto.

Vegeta decidió observar el siguiente movimiento de Bulma, deseaba estar seguro de lo que iba hacer y no tuvo dudas cuando la vio coger la olla otra vez

No pienso comer esa bazofia que has preparado – le dijo

Como te atreves a insultar mi comida, mono – le gritó enfadada – si no quieres comer entonces púdrete de hambre y mejor vete buscando un lugar donde dormir porque tampoco tendrás postre – dicho esto le lanzó la olla por la cabeza que si no hubiera sido por la velocidad de mi príncipe hubiera tenido una gran quemadura en su frente

Vegeta salió de la cocina dejando a su linda (6) esposa lanzado insulto a diestra y siniestra, si hubiera sido saiyajin ya estaría en el nivel 2 sin complicaciones. El príncipe se refugió en su cámara de gravedad a seguir entrenando estaba seguro que Bulma cumpliría con su amenaza por más que ella pruebe su comida y se diera cuenta que casi los envenena.

Ya casi era de medianoche y todos en la casa estaban durmiendo por lo menos la mayoría ya que el príncipe de los saiyas seguida entrenando en su cámara de gravedad a pesar que ya estaba cansado necesitaba estar seguro que su mujer estuviese dormida para poder ingresar a la habitación o de lo contrario ella era capaz de gritarle y dejarlo sordo. Aún tenía la opción de ocupar su antigua habitación, pero desde el nacimiento de su hijo que no la usaba, y tampoco le agradaba usarla, prefería dormir en su cámara que en otra cama que no fuera la actual. Seguía con su entrenamiento hasta que sintió que la presencia de su hijo al otro lado de la puerta.

Papá, estas despierto – le llamó – abre, que mamá se ha dormido hace mucho

Vegeta apagó la máquina y esperó hasta que la gravedad descendiera para abrir la puerta – que deseas, comenzar tu entrenamiento

Nop, he traído la cena – le dijo entrando con 30 cajas de pizza en una mano y en la otra 15 cajas de comida china – espero que tengas hambre

¿Estás seguro que tu madre está dormida? – le pregunto

La revisé antes de salir de la casa – le respondió mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre para comenzar a cenar

Y comenzaron la competencia de quien comía más

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Goku y Goten aparecieron en el patio de su casa, ni bien llegaron, Goten se bajó de los brazos de su padre para correr hacia la casa al encuentro de su madre. Goku sintió un poco agitado el ki de su esposa pero no le dio importancia ya que quizás estaba preparando la cena y había veces que se molestaba cuando las cosas no le salían como quería, además el olor que salía de la casa le decía que no estaba equivocado, la cena pronto estaría lista y su estomago ya estaba sonando.

El saiya comenzó a buscar a su mujer en la cocina y la encontró cortando un pescado gigante con demasiada fuerza para su gusto. Si Milk seguía así iban a comer puré de pescado, pensó (7).

Hola, Milk – la saludó sonriéndole – Goten acaba de subir a su habitación – no obtuvo respuesta – te encuentras bien, hice algo malo – para esto el pescado estaba en trozos demasiados pequeños – sucedió algo en la casa de Bulm… – no pudo terminar de pronunciar el nombre de su amiga ya que tuvo que esquivar el cuchillo que su esposa le había lanzado

No quiero que ese nombre se pronuncie en mi casa – le ordenó furiosa

Goku quien no apartaba sus ojos del cuchillo que casi le hacia un nuevo peinado, preguntó temeroso – sucedió algo que debería enterarme

Esa mujer que dice ser nuestra amiga, habla mal a nuestras espaldas – respondió furiosa – pero no debería sorprenderme sabiendo quien es su esposo

Quizás entendiste mal, Milk – le dijo sonriéndole y tratando de suavizarla, pero al ver que el tenedor quería terminar la misión que el cuchillo no había cumplido decidió borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

Su esposo es un mercenario, su hijo es casi un rebelde – murmuraba la mujer mientras cortaba los tomates – sus vecinos dicen que son los más excéntricos, claro si ella también habla el idioma del asesino ese… – Goku decidió que lo más sabio en ese momento era alejarse de la cocina si deseaba cenar esa noche o mejor dicho vivir para mañana, pero su esposa lo detuvo con un amoroso (8) llamado – ¡Goku!

Voy a ayudar a Gohan, creo que me está llamando – le respondió medio temeroso

\- Gohan todavía no llega

Entonces debe estar en problemas – le dijo con una risita de nerviosismo

¡Goku! – Lo detuvo de su escape – mañana mismo vas a buscar trabajo

Pero Milk – se quejó – mañana voy a entrenar con Goten se lo prometí

MAÑANA VAS A CONSEGUIR TRABAJO – lo miró furiosa mientras le entregaba toda una pila de diarios – Y NO VAS A COMER HASTA QUE HAYAS ENCONTRADO UNO – y sin más que decirle lo botó de su cocina

Goku no pudo ni pronunciar una palabra ya que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, decidió tomar un poco de valor y volver a entrar para preguntar pero en eso vio que Milk volvía a abrir la puerta. Quizás volvió en sí, pensó el saiya y le sonrió pero recibió como respuesta unas mantas y una almohada que lo botaron al suelo.

\- Y puedes olvidarte de cualquier tipo de reconciliación así que borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro

¿Estúpida? Sonrisa, esa que siempre la cautivaba y la hacía correr a sus brazos. Definitivamente algo estaba mal con su Milk y necesitaba saber que era.

\- Hola, papá, ¿Qué haces debajo de esos papeles?

\- Pensando

\- No te demores mucho, o mamá se molestara

Creo que hoy no voy a cenar – Gohan gritó asustando más a su padre haciéndolo Salir de entre los diarios - ¿Qué sucede?

Estas enfermo – le preguntó sumamente preocupado – necesitas ir inmediatamente a tu cuarto, le voy a avisar a mamá

Goku lo detuvo a tiempo – tu madre no desea que ingrese a la casa, se le ha metido la idea que debo buscar trabajo

Su hijo suspiro aliviado – entonces ya se enteró

De que – había hecho algo malo y nadie se lo había dicho sabiendo que él no era bueno descubriendo cosas, eso lo molestó un poco

Qué Vegeta trabaja – El saiya miró a su hijo incrédulo y luego se rió a más no poder, el saiya más orgullo del universo trabajaba, eso el mismo tenía que verlo – no te rías, papá, es verdad yo también me sorprendí

Y en que trabaja – le preguntó después de recuperar la respiración – demuele edificios – a Gohan le salió algunas gotitas – a ya sé, es guarda espaladas – y se volvió a echar a reír (9)

Gohan se estaba preguntando si la fusión de su padre con Vegeta no había hecho cambiar en algo el carácter, digamos, especial que tenía su padre o quizás el otro mundo tenía algo que ver. Mientras Goku seguía riendo y su hijo seguía vagando en su mente, Milk se estaba calmando en la cocina, quizás había sido muy dura con su esposo, pensaba, el pobre debía estar afuera leyendo los avisos, debía ir a pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento de hace un momento. Apagó la cocina y salió con una gran sonrisa, esa que derrite a su esposo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo reír como desquiciado en el suelo mientras su hijo lo miraba extrañamente, un momento su hijo no había entrado, por lo que no se había lavado para cenar y no estaba comenzando hacer sus deberes y todo por culpa de Goku

GOKU – le gritó haciendo callar inmediatamente al saiya – QUE DEMONIOS HACES RIENDOTE COMO UN IDIOTA Y NO DEJANDO QUE GOHAN INGRESE A TERMINAR SUS DEBERES, DEBERIA DARTE VERGÜENZA AL DETENER A TU HIJO A SER ALGUIEN EN LA VIDA O QUIERES QUE SEA COMO TÚ. GOHAN, A TU CUARTO – el pobre chico ni bien escuchó su nombre salió disparado a su cuarto ni siquiera espero a que su madre terminara – AHORA COMIENZA A BUSCAR UN BUEN EMPLEO SI QUIERES COMER LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE

Y Milk cerró de un portazo que fue escuchado por toda casa que se estremeció, lo que le hizo recordar a Goku una frase que muchos años antes había escuchado de los labios de su amigo "nadie entiende a las mujeres". Estaba decidido tenía que averiguar qué empleo tenía su (10) príncipe y así pedirle ayuda para poder conseguir uno como el suyo.

 _ **(1)Sip, aunque no lo crean hay cosas que asuntan a mi príncipe**_

 _ **(2) ¿Tan traumático es ver cocinar a Bulma?**_

 _ **(3) Mi Veggie siempre tan exagerado**_

 _ **(4) ¿El arroz se pica?**_

 _ **(5) De tal palo tal astilla, la exageración se hereda**_

 _ **(6) Nótese el sarcasmo**_

 _ **(7) No se sorprendan, Kakarotto piensa solo que se hace**_

 _ **(8)Nótese otra vez el sarcasmo**_

 _ **(9) Cuando quiere Kakarotto también puede ser sarcástico o vamos no dejen que esa carita de niño bueno los engañe**_

 _ **(10) No sean mal pensada(o) s**_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Lo peor todavía no llega, los pobres saiyas están sufriendo el tener a sus mujeres peleadas, aunque creo que el que sufrió más es el pobre de Kakarotto, ¿podrá comer pronto o morirá de inanición?, ¿le pedirá consejos a mi Veggie para conseguir trabajo?, quien dijo que iban a tener paz después de vencer a Majin Boo XDXDXD.**

 **Dejen review con sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3: En busca de trabajo

**Este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo bajo el nickname de IsabelCordy, pero como no me acuerdo la clave de la cuenta, tuve que abrír una nueva y así poder terminarlo ya que no me gusta cuando los fics quedan inconclusos. Espero que les guste, la verdad como es un fic que lo dejé hace mucho lo he tenido que leer varias veces para poder acordarme como lo iba a seguir, por lo que quizás he cambiado algunas cosas y bueno espero que el final les agrade. Gracias**

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Díganme, ¿es necesario poner esa premisa?**

 **Yo tampoco creo que Bulma cocine mal, más bien mi Veggie es un exagerado**

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Capitulo 3: En busca de trabajo

Papá, despierta – Gohan llevaba 15 minutos sacudiendo a Goku para despertarlo, pero hasta ahora no tenía resultado alguno. El medio saiya no quería gritar ya que podía despertar a su madre y con el carácter que ella se manejaba no lo creía conveniente en esos momentos. Después de unos minutos más sin ningún resultado se le ocurrió una idea y fue corriendo a la cocina, sacó todo lo que pudo del refrigerador y lo llevó donde su padre descansaba. Lo depositó en el suelo e intentó con las sobras de anoche, las puso cerca de la nariz de Goku – Papá – lo llamó – despierta

No tardó ni un segundo para que su padre se levantara, se sentara y cogiera el plato de comida para devorarlo (1), en un segundo toda la comida que Gohan había traído desapareció.

Casi me muero de hambre – exclamó Goku mientras palmeaba su estomago – gracias, Gohan, me salvaste

\- Sí, bueno mamá sigue dormida y creo que lo del empleo va enserio

No es justo – exclamó Goku mientras se sentaba mejor

\- Yo… estoy… de acuerdo con mamá

\- ¡Qué!

Bueno, papá, el dinero esta escaseando – Goku suspiró – no te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir un empleo

\- Que trabajo tiene Vegeta, quizás puedo conseguir uno igual a él

\- No lo creo, Vegeta es el presidente de la seguridad de la Corporación Capsula

\- Ya sé, voy a preguntárselo

Es muy temprano, papá, quizás siga durmiendo – se opuso su hijo

No lo creo, su ki esta agitado, ya debe de estar entrenando – y sin decir más desapareció, llevándose a Gohan accidentalmente ya que él había puesto su mano en el hombro de su padre para detenerlo.

Pero Vegeta no estaba en su cámara de gravedad ya que en la mañana había hecho las paces con Bulma, así que cuando Goku y Gohan aparecieron guidados por el ki de Vegeta la pareja estaba, digamos, reconciliándose. Padre e hijo, desaparecieron inmediatamente antes de ser detectados por el príncipe de los saiyas y los haga sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa por su intromisión.

Goku apareció en el mismo lugar donde antes había estado. Padre e hijo estaban anonadados, impactados (2) y abochornados por lo que acababan de ver. Después de media hora recuperaron el aliento, el color y la respiración y pudieron emitir sonido alguno

\- Papá…

\- Yo nunca supe que la transformación de súper saiyajin podía usarse de esa forma

PAPÁ – le gritó avergonzado – no comentes sobre… eso – Goku no le respondió, parecía ido - ¿papá?

\- y en esa posición, me pregunto si Milk…

PAPÁ – le volvió a gritar, sacudiéndolo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos – no pongas a mamá en… eso – si seguía así iba a quedar listo para la sala psiquiátrica, bastaba con lo que acababa de ver para que su padre hablara de eso y su madre – papá, no quiero que me vuelvas a mencionar esto otra vez

\- De acuerdo

\- Como tampoco debemos mencionárselo a nadie, no quiero ni pensar que nos haría Vegeta si se entera que lo vimos

\- No creo que se haya dado cuenta con lo entretenido que estaba (3)

\- PAPÁ

\- De acuerdo, no hablaremos del asunto

\- Y tampoco le vas a pedir ayuda con lo de buscar trabajo, no creo que sea prudente verlo

\- No, creo que he visto demasiado de Vegeta por un día

Gohan se quedó viendo a su papá, todo se lo tomaba a la ligera

Gohan, ¿qué haces ahí? – le peguntó su madre desde la ventana de su cuarto

Ayudando a papá a buscar empleo – le dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente

\- ¿Y que encontraron?

Gohan recogió la primera hoja que encontró y leyó el primer anunció que sus ojos vieron – mesero

Milk los observó unos minutos, mesero no era el empleo que ella deseaba para su esposo pero tenía que tener en cuenta sus estudios (4) así que no podía desear mucho. Además, ella había leído que muchos hombres habían empezado desde lo más bajo y ahora manejan grandes empresas, así que su esposo iba a ser uno de esos y no los que encuentran trabajo gracias al nepotismo (5) - ¿Qué esperas para cambiarte?, Goku, no querrás llegar tarde a la entrevista – le dijo antes de cerrar la ventana y dirigirse a la cocina

Toma, papá – Gohan le entregó la hoja donde estaba el anuncio – no lo vayas a perder que ahí está la dirección

Goku suspiró resignado – entonces tu entrenaras a Goten toda la tarde – le dijo antes de volar hacia su habitación – así que ve cancelando todas tus citas con tu novia

Videl no es mi novia – le dijo sonrojado – solo patrullamos la ciudad

Nunca dije Videl – le dijo volando hacia su habitación

Qué suerte, Goku, el restaurante queda en la ciudad Satán, así Gohan podrá ayudarte a encontrar la dirección y echarte un ojo mientras trabajas – le dijo Milk mientras les servía el desayuno a su familia – Goten, deja de llorar que Gohan ha prometido regresar más temprano para poder entrenar contigo. Si quieres puedes traer a tu novia contigo, Gohan – el muchacho casi se atora con comida

Pero, papá, me lo había prometido – siguió Goten con su berrinche (6)

\- No te preocupes, Goten, mañana puedo entrenar contigo

No, Goku, el trabajo es de todos los días, así que ya no vas a tener todo el día – le dijo su esposa

Entonces para que alguien va a querer trabajar – se quejó

Para ser alguien productivo en la vida – le respondió molesta su esposa (7) – ve a conseguir ese trabajo, no quiero que llegues tarde. Gohan, acompaña a tu padre

\- Pero aún no termino

\- Es una orden

Padre e hijo fueron expulsados de la casa a empujones

Está prohibido ser más veloz y fuerte que Mr. Satán – le decía Gohan mientras volaban hacia la ciudad – y sobre todo está prohibido volar

\- Pero si está prohibido volar porque lo hacemos ahora y porque lo haces tú en la cuidad

\- Porque es solo hasta que lleguemos a la cuidad y yo no vuelo en la cuidad solo el gran saiyaman lo hace

\- Pero tú eres el gran saiyaman

\- Pero nadie más lo sabe

\- Lo sabe Goten, tu madre, Trunks, Videl, Mr. Satán, Vegeta y Bulma hasta creo que sus padres también lo saben

Gohan se tapó la cara con su mano – la gente que no nos conoce no lo sabe, las personas que creen que Mr. Satán es el salvador del mundo, por eso debemos ocultar nuestros poderes

De acuerdo – le dijo – esto de trabajar no es divertido

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Bulma estaba enumerando mentalmente las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día, ya había terminado con el último invento que la compañía requería así que tenía dos semanas completas a su disposición, por eso estaba pensando como la pasaría el primer día de sus "vacaciones" bien merecidas, primero terminaría de leer el libro que tenía en su mesita de noche ya que Vegeta no la dejaba leer en la noche y ella estaba agradecida por eso, luego prepararía el almuerzo para resarcir la horrorosa cena de la noche anterior, estaba probado su furia mas cocina igual a pésima comida. Se levantó de su silla, se desperezó y salió al jardín antes de hacer toda esas cosas tenía algo muy importante que hacer

Vegeta – lo llamó desde afuera de la cámara de gravedad – ábreme, Vegeta

La cámara se apagó y a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió – que quieres, mujer

Bulma lo abrazó por el cuello – necesito tu ayuda – le dijo seductoramente

Vegeta la abrazó por la cintura – no tuviste suficiente esta mañana – la iba a besar pero su mujer le puso un dedo en sus labios deteniéndolo

\- Ayúdame a mover los muebles

No – le contestó soltándola

Vamos, Vegeta – le dijo moviendo su dedo desde los labio de su hombre hasta su pecho – si me engríes en esto – se acercó a su oído para susurrarle – yo te engrío en la noche

Vegeta detuvo la bajada del dedo de su mujer – que sea rápido – odiaba caer en las tretas de su mujer pero le fascinaba sus propuestas, además mover los muebles era cosa fácil que no le tomaría más que unos segundos.

Tres horas después

Mujer, decídete de una vez – le dijo fastidiado, llevaba una hora cargando el mismo mueble y eso que solo había movido dos sillones contando con el que tenía en la mano

No seas impaciente, tengo que pensar muy bien donde ponerlo – le respondió Bulma

Vegeta salió volando de su casa, había perdido sus horas de entrenamiento moviendo muebles de la sala para luego ponerlos en su mismo lugar porque su mujercita no se ponía de acuerdo en donde deberían ir, definitivamente tenía a la mujer más loca del universo como compañera y lo peor de todo es que él estaba más loco ya que jamás la cambiaría por otra (8). Así que tenía que desquitar su furia en otra parte y que mejor forma que usando a Kakarotto como saco de golpes y por eso estaba en su búsqueda sabía que el idiota no se negaría a una batalla con él. Vegeta sintió el Ki de Goku más cerca de lo que esperaba ya que él estaba yendo hacia la montaña Paoz y tuvo que cambiar su dirección hacia la cuidad Satán, que demonios hacia ahí, no lo sabía pero tampoco le importaba.

Mesa 4 spaggetties – le dijo el cocinero detrás de la ventana

De acuerdo – le respondió Goku llevando el plato hacia la mesa, el problema era que no recordaba cual era la mesa cuatro ni siquiera sabía cuál era la número uno, quizás si llevaba el plato algún cliente se lo pediría.

Goku comenzó a pasear alrededor de las mesas esperando que algún comensal le pidiera el plato, pero nadie le decía nada y los otros camareros lo estaban viendo medio raro, en eso sintió el ki de Vegeta acercarse a él rápidamente lo que lo hizo detenerse inmediatamente mientras miles de preguntas le azotaban la cabeza. ¿Por qué venía volando con esa velocidad?, ¿ya se habrá enterado sobre lo de la mañana?, ¿Por qué no preparan los fideos como Milk?

Hey, mesero, se está comiendo mi plato – le grito un cliente. Goku había comenzado a comerse los spaggetties inconscientemente

Lo siento – le dijo poniéndose en su típica pose – aquí los tiene – le puso el plato en su mesa

No pienso comérmelos – le gritó – tráigame otro inmediatamente

Goku retiró el plato y lo regresó a la cocina

Kakarotto – escuchó que lo llamaban desde afuera, su muerte se acercaba, porque Dende no lo dejaba ser feliz con su familia (9) – Kakarotto, que haces aquí – le preguntó Vegeta detrás de él

Hola, Vegeta, ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo sin voltear

Aquí tienes otro plato, procura no comértelo esta vez – le dijo el cocinero muy molesto – ve a llevarlo rápidamente

Goku no quería voltear ya que sería encontrarse cara a cara con Vegeta y aún no está listo para mirarle a los ojos, primero tenía que borrar la escena que había visto esta mañana – Permiso, Vegeta – le dijo volteando pero fijando su vista en la comida que llevaba

Pero Vegeta no se movió – Kakarotto, ¿Por qué evitas mirarme? – de todas la extrañezas de su rival esta lo era más

Vegeta, ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Gohan entrando corriendo a la cocina y casi empujando a mi príncipe contra Goku. Había sentido el ki de Vegeta acercarse a donde su padre y había ido a apoyarlo por si el príncipe de los saiyas deseaba matarlos por lo de la mañana

Yo voy a donde… ¿Por qué evitas mirarme? – le pregunto al ver que el muchacho miraba todo lo que había en la cocina a excepción de él. Esos dos estaban actuando muy extraño, más de lo normal, era como si… esta mañana había sentido el ki de los dos en su habitación por unos segundos entonces eso significaba que no se lo había imaginado (10) - ¿Dónde estuvieron esta mañana? – sabía la respuesta, pero esta era su forma de avisar que sus horas estaban contadas

En nuestra casa – le respondió inmediatamente Gohan observando el salero con atención – donde más podíamos haber estado – se rió nerviosamente – ¿verdad?, papá

Claro que sí, como si fuéramos a aparecer en tu cuarto a las primeras… - se tapó la boca inmediatamente

¿Qué dijiste?, Kakarotto – le dijo furioso Vegeta

\- Fue un accidente, ¿verdad, Gohan?

Por eso sentí sus presencias – murmuró el príncipe

¿Cómo pudiste sentirnos con lo…? - Gohan le tapó la boca, su papá había amanecido con tendencias suicidas y lo peor de todo era que lo estaba arrastrando a él

Vegeta estaba furioso, ese inútil de Kakarotto y su hijo habían aparecido en su cuarto y lo habían visto con Bulma y sobre todo la habían visto desnuda algo que solo él podía hacer. Hizo aparecer una bola de energía lista para lanzárselas a ese par de enfermos

Estas despedido – gritó una voz que venía del fondo de la cocina. Los tres saiyas voltearon sus miradas hacia el hombre bajito, calvo y con una gran barba quien caminaba hacia ellos con un dedo al aire y apuntando hacia Goku – No solo te comes la comida de todos mis empleados y casi la que teníamos que servir sino que también traes busca pleitos a mi cocina, este es un restaurante respetable, así que fuera si no quieres que llamé a la policía y ellos al Gran Saiyaman

Papá, será mejor que nos vayamos, no queremos enfrentarnos a la furia del gran saiyaman – le dijo Gohan ya que era una buena oportunidad para escapar de Vegeta

Pero si tu eres… - su hijo le volvió a tapar la boca, era un hecho, su padre no era bueno guardando secretos (11)

Ya nos vamos – le dijo Gohan al dueño del restaurante y sacó a su papá, solo soltándolo cuando estaban afuera – vámonos, papá

No se van a escapar de mi tan fácilmente, degenerados – les dijo Vegeta detrás de ellos

Gohan se escondió instintivamente detrás de su padre, no deseaba morir de la forma más violenta que existiera, además su padre era el más fuerte del universo y podía defenderlo

Kakarotto, tienes a un cobarde como hijo – se burló

Gohan, no puedo creer esto de ti – le recriminó – me has defraudado

Papá, no digas eso – le dijo apenado, no creyó que su padre se lo tomaría en serio

Pues es la verdad, te has comportado como un cobarde, no puedo creer que un hijo mío haya actuado de esa forma – le dijo dándole la espalda

Te prometo que nunca volverá a pasar de nuevo, papá – Gohan estaba a punto de llorar – te prometo que hare lo que sea para que vuelvas a sentirte orgulloso de mí otra vez

Estas seguro que este acto no se volverá a repetir – le dijo Goku muy serio (12)

\- Sí, papá, te lo prometo

\- Entonces, pelea con Vegeta

Gohan se cayó de espaldas, todo ese teatro solo porque su padre tampoco quería pelear con el príncipe de los saiyas

Déjense de tantas estupideces – les dijo mi príncipe harto de tanto dramatismo – si no atacan lo haré yo

\- Gohan, has que me sienta orgulloso de ti otra vez

\- Creo que prefiero decepcionarte otra vez

\- Gohan, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- Me gusta vivir y no tengo planes de morir hoy

\- Vegeta no va a matarte

\- Si lo voy hacer

De seguro que quieres verme muerto para así tener una boca menos que alimentar, y yo que creí que me querías, padre – le dio la espalda – pero ahora veo que tu consentido es Goten ya entiendo porque pasas demasiado tiempo con él – se volteó tapándose los ojos con una mano mientras que con la otra fingía detener a su padre para que no se le acercara – está bien, peleare con Vegeta y así tendré una muerte honrosa (13)

\- Hijo, aceptó tu sacrificio (14)

Papá, se supone que tienes que detenerme – le reclamó

Ya cállense, tarados, me están enfermando con todas las estupideces que dicen – les gritó Vegeta – me da igual con quien peleo – si quería escuchar dramatismo podía ponerse a ver las estúpidas novelas que su esposa veía en la televisión que la hacían llorar últimamente. Un momento, últimamente esas estúpidas historias la hacían llorar.

Vegeta emprendió el vuelo directo a su casa dejando a Goku y Gohan asombrados por su reacción. Demoraron un poco en reaccionar y los dos suspiraron relajados

Vegeta ha recordado quien ha vencido a Boo y por eso decidió retirarse – dijo Goku tomando la pose de Mr. Satán – ya no hay peligro, Gohan

Pero antes que viera su hijo una bola de energía le cayó en plena cara haciéndolo caer de espaldas y con la cara quemada

Te encuentras bien, papá – le preguntó su hijo

Se los dije – gritó el dueño del restaurante desde la puerta – acabó de llamar a la policía y el gran saiyaman no tardara en venir así que ya están en graves problemas por provocar pleitos en la calle

Era verdad, las sirenas comenzaron a acercarse y con ellos el ki de Videl, además el reloj de Gohan comenzó a sonar y él sabía perfectamente quien lo estaba llamando y para qué. Decidió emprender vuelo, pero la atenta mirada de los comensales se lo impidió así que se dijo patitas para que te quiero y echó a correr mientras jalaba a su papá y las sirenas iban detrás de ellos.

 _ **(1) Todos los saiyajines devoran**_

 _ **(2) Sígase todo los sinónimos de la palabra**_

 _ **(3) Y uno cree que él es un angelito**_

 _ **(4) ¿Qué estudios?**_

 _ **(5) Creo que se refiere a cierto príncipe**_

 _ **(6) no sé si significa lo mismo en todos los países, pero es cuando los niños comienzan hacer escándalo para que les cumplan o les compren lo que ellos desean**_

 _ **(7) que carácter**_

 _ **(8) 'suspiro' Que lindo es mi Veggie**_

 _ **(9) Creo que todos los saiyajines son exagerados por naturaleza**_

 _ **(10) por suerte o sería demasiado perturbador**_

 _ **(11) eso no es cierto, guardó por tres años la identidad del chico misterioso… Aunque creo que Piccolo también tuvo que ver con eso**_

 _ **(12) recuerdan la seriedad con que les habló a Goten y Trunks sobre la muerte de mi Veggie y sobre la fusión**_

 _ **(13) Todo los saiyas son así de dramáticos o solo los que viven en la tierra**_

 _ **(14) No será el más inteligente pero definitivamente no es un idiota**_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Disculpen por la demora pero no sabía que trabajo ponerle a Goku hasta que recordé mis días en busca de empleo, pero no crean que este va a ser el último ni que mi Veggie va a poder entrenar pacíficamente en su cámara de gravedad, ya verán que pronto estarán tan hartos de sus esposas que… bueno eso para más adelante.**

 **Creo que he puesto muchos comentarios pero ahí están ustedes, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y quizás me vuelva a demorar ya que me falta escribir el siguiente capítulo y no sé si es mala o buena costumbre pero primero lo tengo que escribir en mi cuaderno o algún papel para luego poder pulirlo en la computadora.**

 **Dejen review con sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4: Segundo trabajo

**Este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo bajo el nickname de IsabelCordy, pero como no me acuerdo la clave de la cuenta, tuve que abrír una nueva y así poder terminarlo ya que no me gusta cuando los fics quedan inconclusos. Espero que les guste, la verdad como es un fic que lo dejé hace mucho lo he tenido que leer varias veces para poder acordarme como lo iba a seguir, por lo que quizás he cambiado algunas cosas y bueno espero que el final les agrade. Gracias**

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Díganme, ¿es necesario poner esa premisa? Es verdad que Akira Toriyama nos va a denunciar por escribir fics sin poner esto en cada capítulo o solo estoy exagerando**

 **Engríe o engrío viene del verbo engreír que significa mimar**

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Capitulo 4: Segundo trabajo

Vegeta regresó volando hacia su casa, había algo que lo estaba molestando y necesitaba confirmar sus sospechar lo más pronto posible. Entró por la ventana de su cuarto y comenzó a buscar el ki de su esposa, encontrándolo en la sala. De seguro estaba viendo otra vez esos programas, les había cogido gusto últimamente. Cuando llegó a la sala encontró a Bulma durmiendo en el sofá mientras temblaba ligeramente por el frío, la observó atentamente y trató de encontrar algo raro en ella.

Hola, papá – le dijo su hijo detrás de él y casi matándolo del susto - ¿Qué haces?

Qué demonios crees que hago – le gritó sin querer y despertando a su esposa

No puede haber un poco de tranquilidad en esta casa sin que tú la arruines – le gritó Bulma

Con su ki tan agitado ahora era imposible disipar sus dudas – pues tu hijo no sabe que no debe entrar de esa forma

También es tu hijo, y eso lo heredó de ti – le grito levantándose del sofá y caminado hacia Vegeta pero cuando lo tuvo enfrente se puso a llorar alarmando a padre e hijo – ya no quieres a tu hijo – y lloró con más fuerza

Mujer, Bulma, de qué demonios hablas – no sabía si debía abrazarla o sacudirla para que se le pase lo que sea que tenía

Ya no quieres a tu familia – y siguió con su lloriqueo dejando sordos a sus hombres

Era hora de mandar a dormir a su hijo – Trunks a la cama

Pero ni siquiera he cenado – reclamó el niño

Es verdad – les dijo Bulma recobrando su tranquilidad en unos minutos – ningún saiyajin en esta casa se va ir a dormir con el estómago vacío

A padre e hijo les salió una gota en la espalda por el comportamiento tan extraño de Bulma.

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Después de correr como desquiciados o como alma que lleva el diablo (1) pudieron evadir a la policía en una calle demasiada angosta, pero no pudieron evadir a Videl quien los encontró cuando ellos estaban tomándose un pequeño descanso, por suerte la chica estaba tan enamorada de Gohan y le creyó la versión que él le dio sobre cómo sucedieron las cosas. Goku se preguntaba si eso no era llamarse enamorados entonces no sabía lo que esa palabra significaba, él no era un experto en los temas del amor pero definitivamente el comportamiento de su hijo y de Videl se distanciaba mucho de ser unos simples amigos ya que él tenía amigos y si se comportara de esa forma con Bulma, Vegeta lo hubiera matado hace tiempo y ninguna transformación de súper saiyajin lo hubiera salvado de su furia.

Después que Videl y Gohan se separaran, literalmente hablando, padre e hijo pudieron regresar a su casa flotando ya que ni energías tenían para volar, además Goku estaba preocupado con la excusa que le debería de dar a su esposa de cómo había perdido su primer trabajo, no podía meter a Vegeta en todo eso ya que tendría que contarle lo sucedido esa mañana y eso lo dejaría inmediatamente sin comida y tendría que dormir en la puerta hasta quien sabe cuándo. Decidió pedirle consejo a su hijo pero éste estaba suspirando a más no poder y flotando distraídamente ya que él tuvo que salvarlo de un árbol y un avión (2). Él también suspiro y decidió que cuando llegue a su casa ya pensaría en algo, después de todo al mal tiempo hay que darle buena cara aunque en esos momentos deseaba que algún enemigo atacara la tierra para no tener que enfrentarse al enojo de su esposa (3).

Creí que ibas a llegar más tarde – le dijo Milk cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta

Ah… bueno, lo que sucede… bueno, verás… - el defensor del mundo se había quedado sin palabras

El dueño dijo que no era justo para papá ese tipo de trabajo – respondió rápidamente Gohan – así que no podía dárselo

Goku agradeció a su hijo con la mirada, era bueno trabajando (4) bajo presión, lo había educado bien o ¿había sido Milk o Piccolo?

Milk los observó por unos minutos como estudiando sus miradas – no importa, me he tomado la libertad (5) de buscar en los avisos empleos que vayan de acuerdo a tus cualidades

Gracias, Milk – le respondió desanimado y se sentó para cenar

Padre e hijo volaban otra vez hacia la cuidad Satán, esta vez Goku tenía que conseguir un empleo de repartidor así que esta vez habían sido levantados extremadamente temprano para que Goku lograra conseguir el empleo y comenzar ese mismo día. Eso de conseguir empleo apestaba, ya no podía entrenar como era debido y Goten lo estaba mirando de una forma medio rara por no entrenar con él y el pobre de Gohan tenía que pagar las consecuencias entrenando con su hermanito hasta altas horas de la noche ya que Goten no se dormía hasta que alguien entrene con él, pero Goku sabía que aparte de esa rabieta en algún momento dejaría a su hermano semi-inconsciente ya que Gohan aún no había recuperado la agilidad que tenía a los diez, sinceramente ese niño no había entrenado nada desde que él había muerto. Miró a su hijo quien hacía esfuerzos para no dormirse mientras volaban definitivamente necesitaba entrenarlo como era debido o su hermano y Trunks le ganarían muy pronto, pero ese chico no tenía tiempo para nada, entre los estudios proteger al ciudad y salir con su novia se preguntaba como encontraba tiempo para dormir, lo que lo hizo recordar, cómo Milk podía tener tanto tiempo para poder haber recortado tantos anuncios y hacer como un álbum con ellos (6).

A Goku no le fue difícil conseguir el empleo, su nuevo jefe era una persona muy amable y ni bien lo vio lo contrató (7). Así que después que el saiya se pusiera su nuevo uniforme, su jefe le entregó su lista de entrega, su hoja de ruta, un mapa y las llaves de su camioneta. Lo único que le faltaba a Goku era recordar cómo manejar, no lo había hecho en siete años así que estaba fuera de práctica y él no era bueno recordando así que se estaba demorando en prender el auto y no ayudaba que este fuera un modelo nuevo.

Después de tratar como media hora decidió pedirle ayuda a Gohan, aún era temprano para que estuviera en clases así que quizás estuviera leyendo o algo por el estilo. Goku localizó el ki de su hijo y se tele transportó a donde estaba él. Gohan estaba con Videl cerca de la preparatoria aprovechando su poco tiempo libre, junto cuando iba a besar a Videl sintió el ki de su padre detrás de él haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer encima de la pobre chica.

Oye, Gohan, hay ciertas cosas que no deberías hacer en público – le dijo su padre cuando lo vio encima de la chica – tu madre me enseñó eso (8)

Papá, que demonios haces aquí – le grito totalmente rojo

Buenos… días, Sr. Goku – le dijo Videl totalmente roja – nos vemos en el instituto, Gohan – y se fue sin mirarlo al rostro

No, Videl, espera – trato de detenerla pero ella ya había emprendido el vuelo – PAPÁ

Sabes cómo manejar, Gohan – le preguntó ignorando totalmente el enfado de su hijo – a mi ya se me olvidó – le sonrió

Gohan aspiró hondo, sería mejor deshacerse de su padre cuando antes o podría ocurrírsele aparecerse en medio de una de sus clases entonces ahí si estaría en verdaderos problemas. Padre e hijo llegaron al carro que Goku necesitaba encender para comenzar a trabajar. Apoyado en el carro se encontraba su nuevo jefe.

Goku, ¿A dónde te fuste? – le pregunto pero sin regañarlo

A bueno…, vera…, mi hijo tenía un pequeño problema con su enamorada y quería que lo ayudara – se excusó señalando a su hijo, pero no exactamente su rostro

Su jefe vio exactamente donde estaba señalando y se sonrojo levemente para luego mirar la camioneta atentamente – parece que era importante, así que por esta vez te lo dejare pasar además es tu primer día, pero no te puedes ausentar por cualquier minus… – tosió (9) – problema, nuestras entregas siempre deben llegar puntual – y se alejó hacia su oficina sin ver a Gohan – cuanto más rápido las entregues, más rápido podrás irte

Gohan no entendió porque el hombre lo miró de esa forma (10), pero esperó hasta que desapareciera para hablar – no lo intentes – le dijo a su padre

\- Porque si él dijo que si termino rápido podre irme

No puedes volar por la ciudad – le recordó – y no debes ser más veloz que Mr. Satán, así que tienes que ser veloz con la camioneta (11)

A Goku le gustaba cada vez menos eso de trabajar, que culpa tenía él que Gohan todavía no desee casarse con Videl (12) aunque como iban las cosas o por lo menos lo que había visto, la boda estaba cerca o eso es lo que él esperaba ya que trabajar no era lo suyo, él tenía que entrenar y entrenar a los suyos para defender la tierra y fastidiar a Vegeta, no le había gustado nada el comentario que este le había dicho al final de la pelea de sus hijos, la verdad no le había entendido (13), pero sabía que le había dicho que Goten era un debilucho así que tenía que tomar medidas para que eso no se repita otra vez, pero no podía hacer nada si se encontraba trabajando.

Gohan pasó como una hora explicándole a su padre como manejar y no estaba muy seguro que este le haya prestado la atención adecuada así que le entregó el manual para que lo leyera cuando tuviera algún problema ya que él tenía que regresar a la preparatoria o perdería sus clases y su asiento al lado de Videl. Goku comenzó con su trabajo manejando cautelosamente, o sea lento, por lo que en la pista le gritaban de todo por detener el tránsito, pero el saiya no le importaba y no les prestaba atención, aunque la verdad es que ni los escuchaba ya que estaba buscando la dirección donde haría su primera entrega…

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Vegeta se despertó y miró a su costado con una sonrisa. Ahí se encontraba su mujer descansando a pierna suelta cansada de jugar casi toda la noche con él. Bulma se movió reforzando su agarre haciendo que su (14) príncipe sonriera más.

Buenos días – le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados

Vegeta decidió capturar sus labios con los suyos para continuar con lo de anoche, su mujer sonrió y le devolvió el beso que rápidamente se volvió más apasionado. El príncipe comenzó a bajar a su cuello con pequeños besos y mordidas haciendo elevar la temperatura de Bulma hasta que ella lo apartó y se levantó rápidamente de la cama para correr al baño

Pero qué demonios – gritó frustrado el saiya mientras veía como su mujer se encerraba en el baño, se levantó para ir a su cámara de gravedad sinceramente su mujer si sabía cómo matar un buen momento.

En el comedor se encontraba su hijo y sus suegros desayunando quienes lo saludaron al verlo bajar. Su suegra inmediatamente le sirvió el desayuno mientras su suegro hablaba de su nuevo invento, Vegeta no les prestaba mucha atención ya que seguía atento el ki de su esposa quería encontrar lo que estaba buscando pero no le era posible, su ki estaba normal y se estaba acercando.

Solo tomare un poco de té – le dijo Bulma a su madre cuando llegó al comedor – creo que comí demasiado en la noche y tengo algo de pesadez (15)

Su madre solo la vio y sonrió sirviéndole lo pedido. Y así terminó el desayuno familiar, los saiyas terminaron primero como siempre y salieron a entrenar (como siempre) mientras que los padres de Bulma se fueron de viaje y la dejaron con todo lo sucio del desayuno. Ella resopló había sido la última en terminar a pesar de solo tomar un poco de té, se levantó y programó a algunos robots para que hicieran el lavado, ella no tenía ganas y su programa favorito pronto empezaría.

Vegeta estaba entrenando en su cámara de gravedad junto con su hijo, pero no podía concentrarse por culpa de su mujer, cada cinco minutos su mente se iba a chequear el ki de ella y un golpe de su hijo lo hacía regresar inmediatamente, hasta Trunks se estaba dando cuenta de que algo no estaba bien ya que había disminuido su poder.

Sucede algo malo, papá – le preguntó su hijo después de detener su puño cerca del rostro de su padre

No – le mintió y se regañó mentalmente por no estar concentrado en el entrenamiento

Pues no es divertido – le dijo Trunks regresando a la normalidad – odio cuando subestimas mi poder – le dijo medio dolido y cruzando los brazos

Vegeta iba a responder pero alguien golpeó la puerta de la cámara de gravedad y como sabia quien era no tuvo más remedio que apagarla para abrirle.

Ya sé porque no podíamos cambiar los muebles – le dijo Bulma ni bien su esposo abrió la puerta – primero tenemos que pintar la casa

Yo no pienso pintar nada – le respondió rápidamente

Entonces pienso hacerlo con Trunks – le dijo medio molesta

Vegeta vio a su hijo, el chico no tenía ganas de pintar nada y él no lo culpaba las pinturas tenían un olor desagradable (16). Pero tampoco podía dejar que ella pintara si sus suposiciones estaban correctas por lo que no podía dejar que ella se acercarse a ningún pote (o balde) de pintura así que de mala gana aceptó pintar la casa con su hijo con la condición que ella no estuviera cerca.

Que ella no estuviera cerca no le impedía que los vigilara y los corrigiera. Primero comenzó enseñándoles la forma correcta de pintar, o sea de arriba abajo y no en círculos, remojar la brocha después de tres pasadas, primero comenzar desde arriba hasta abajo, solo los dejó solos cuando entre los dos la sacaron a rastras de la sala y cerraron la puerta. Que exagerados eran, ella solo quería ayudarles, se acostó en la silla playera que estaba cerca de la piscina, pero estaba medio aburrida así que cogió el libro que estaba en la mesa y comenzó a leerlo. Al poco rato le dio hambre, no le sorprendió ya que solo había tomado té en el desayuno así que sacó su celular y llamó a la pizzería. Día de ofertas dos pizzas familiares por el precio de una, sus hombres iban a tener hambre después de pintar y como le habían prohibido acercarse a la casa decidió pedir 40 cajas.

Las pizzas llegaron en media hora y ella las puso debajo de la sombrilla, después de todo no estaba haciendo calor y faltaba poco para el almuerzo. Abrió una caja y volvió a abrir su libro para adentrarse en él.

Ya habían pintado la sala, la cocina y el comedor, bueno todo el primer piso y como no deseaban morir envenenados por el olor decidieron salir de la casa para que la pintura secara. Fueron en búsqueda de Bulma y que mejor forma de encontrarla que siguiendo el olor de las pizzas, cuando llegaron a ella se sorprendieron al ver la escena. Ella estaba leyendo su libro y a su lado había diez cajas de pizza vacías.

No sabía que pudieras comer tanto, mamá – le dijo Trunks al ver como empezaba una caja nueva

Sera porque no desayune – le respondió sin despegar sus ojos del libro – como les fue con la casa

\- Ya terminamos el primer piso

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Goku seguía con sus entregas ya iba por la cuarta casa pero aún no llevaba la mitad y ya estaba atardeciendo si seguía así tendría que quedarse toda la noche y no quería eso. Miró a todos lados no había nadie en la calle quizás si corría un poquito rápido podía terminar antes. Detuvo el vehículo y sacó el mapa junto con su hoja de ruta, buscó la casa más cerca y corrió hacia ella. Entregó el paquete y regresó al vehículo. Sonrió, iba a ser fácil, pensó. Cargó dos paquetes más y siguió con su nuevo método de entregas.

Cuando terminó de entregar los dos últimos regresó y quiso prender la camioneta pero esta siguió apagada. Volvió a intentarlo pero nada sucedía, maldijo por lo bajo, generalmente no lo hacía pero tenía ganas de irse a su casa y esa máquina no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Sacó el libro que Gohan le había señalado y comenzó a buscar las posibles razones por la que la camioneta no prendiera. Leyó:

¿Por qué el vehículo no prende?

\- La llave no ésta en el encendido

\- No se ha cerrado correctamente el capote

\- Las puertas no están cerradas correctamente

\- El motor no responde, tarado

Goku parpadeó al leer la última línea, la falta de alimento le estaba pasando factura, volvió a leer y la línea esta correcta a excepción que la última palabra, esa se la había alucinado él. Decidió revisar el motor para ver que tenía de malo, pero cuando bajo del vehículo recordó que él no sabía nada de carros y menos sabía que era un motor. Después de pensar un largo rato no le encontró otra salida que buscar a Gohan otra vez así que buscó su ki estaba cerca, podía ir volando, pero quería ahorrar tiempo así que se apareció donde su hijo

\- Dime que me quieres

\- No, tú primero

\- No, tú primero

Los dos jóvenes tenían pegados sus narices mientras se decían esas frases tan empalagosas, sentados en la azotea de un edificio para que nadie los molestara. Llevaban así como media hora, la cuidad estaba tranquila y ellos solitos.

\- Vamos dímelo

\- Tú primero

\- No, tú primero

¿Por qué no lo dicen al mismo tiempo? – les preguntó el padre del chico

Gohan y Videl se separaron inmediatamente ocultando sus abochornados rostros. Dos veces en un día, que no podía tener un poco de privacidad.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto después de recuperar el color en su rostro

El auto no funciona – le respondió con naturalidad y se sentó entre los dos

Pero, y el manual – le dijo dándole espacio de mala gana

Que es un motor – les preguntó provocando que los dos adolescentes se cayeran de espaldas

Yo les puedo ayudar – les dijo Videl – conozco algo sobre vehículos

Goku le sonrió en agradecimiento y sin más palabras se los llevó hasta donde dejó la camioneta aparcada, solo que cuando llegaron no lo encontraron, no había rastros de la nave en ningún lado

Estas seguro que lo dejaste aquí, papá – le preguntó Gohan algo fastidiado

Esta zona es algo peligrosa no me sorprendería que hayan robado el vehículo – les informó Videl – tiene las llaves

\- Nop, las deje adentro

Y las puertas – preguntó su hijo aunque ya creía saber la respuesta

Abiertas, no quería demorarme abriéndolas – le respondió inocentemente

Gohan cayó al suelo sentado – te han robado, papá

Y eso con que se come – ahora la que se cayó fue Videl

Goku no entendía nada, pero no decidió preguntar ya que notó que el ki de su hijo y su novia estaban algo extraños.

Tendremos que regresar – le dijo Gohan después de unos minutos – no podemos recuperar el vehículo sin ayuda de la policía

El jefe de Goku no se lo tomó muy bien, casi se desmaya al recibir la noticia del saiya quien para remate se lo dijo sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza. Así que se lo tomó contra él llamándolo irresponsable y un montón de adjetivos que el saiya no había escuchado en toda su vida, pero supuso que eran demasiado fuertes al ver el rostro escandalizado de su hijo y su novia.

Después de una hora se despidieron de Videl en la puerta de la comisaria y se regresaron a su casa, Gohan estaba pensativo, eso de trabajar no le caía para nada a su padre ya que le traía más problemas que otra cosa y lo peor de todo era que no podía tener ni un minuto a solas con Videl sin que su padre se apareciera para arruinarle en momento. Tendría que convencer a su mamá de que se olvidara del trabajo o él no tendría privacidad con Videl.

La casa estaba tranquila cuando ellos llegaron, Milk ya había terminado de preparar la cena y estaba revisando los periódicos por más avisos.

¿Qué tal el primer día? – le preguntó a su esposo cuando este entró

Me robaron la camioneta – le dijo sonriéndole y poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza - ¿Qué hay de cenar?

¿Cómo que te robaron la camioneta? – exclamó escandalizada – si eres el hombre más fuerte del universo

Se la llevaron cuando no estaba – le dijo tratando de identificar el olor que venía de la cocina

Su mujer tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle por su descuido y la forma que lo decía – ¿qué dijo tu jefe? – le preguntó contando hasta diez mentalmente

\- Me despidió

Gohan decidió salir en ayuda de su padre, si seguía así dormiría en el jardín otra vez – pero su jefe no fue una persona comprensible, digo, mi papá tenía que dejar la camioneta para poder entregar los paquetes

Milk suspiró – mañana será un nuevo día y un nuevo empleo

Ehh… mamá, no creo que papá sea de las personas que trabajan – dijo Gohan temeroso y dudoso

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Papá es el salvador del mundo, ese es su trabajo

Por el cual no le pagan ni un centavo, así que mientras no haya otro ingreso a esta casa él debe conseguir un trabajo – finalizó la discusión – ahora, siéntense a comer

Gohan suspiró discutir con su madre no era algo razonable, además tenía que guardar energías para entrenar con Goten, su hermano se la cogía con él por no poder entrenar con su padre. Parecía que él era el único perjudicado mientras su padre buscaba trabajo.

 _ **(1) Expresiones comunes para entender su huida**_

 _ **(2) Si que le pegó bien fuerte el amor a Gohan**_

 _ **(3)Yo lo entiendo con el carácter que se maneja su mujercita hasta yo desearía estar muerta**_

 _ **(4) Yo diría mintiendo. Lo que hace este chico por su padre**_

 _ **(5) Si claro, si es ella la que manda en esa casa**_

 _ **(6) Esa mujer sí que sabe organizar su tiempo**_

 _ **(7) Para mí que necesitaba de personal desesperadamente XD**_

 _ **(8) ¿Qué es lo que Goku quería hacer en un lugar público para que Milk le explicara eso?**_

 _ **(9) Creo que ya saben dónde estaba señalando Goku**_

 _ **(10) Por suerte o ya habría matado a su padre**_

 _ **(11)Pareciera que esta resondrando a su hijo, ¿cuándo invirtieron los papeles?**_

 _ **(12) Eso es amor a los chicharrones**_

 _ **(13) Entonces de que se molesta**_

 _ **(14) Mío**_

 _ **(15) Es cuando sientes el estómago llego e hinchado**_

 _ **(16) Ni me lo digan, yo sufro cada vez que alguien pinta cerca de mí**_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Aquí otro trabajo para el pobre de Kakarotto, hasta Gohan esta dudando que sea buena idea que su padre trabaje. Y quien no lo dudaría si cada vez que tiene un problema va a buscar al pobre matando sus momentos románticos. Pobre mi Veggie ha tenido que pintar toda su casa con Trunks por lo menos nadie dirá que no pasa tiempo con su hijo XDXDXD.**

 **No desesperen pronto viene el próximo capítulo, en este momento lo estoy escribiendo.**

 **Dejen review con sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5: tercer día

**Este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo bajo el nickname de IsabelCordy, pero como no me acuerdo la clave de la cuenta, tuve que abrir una nueva y así poder terminarlo ya que no me gusta cuando los fics quedan inconclusos. Espero que les guste, la verdad como es un fic que lo dejé hace mucho lo he tenido que leer varias veces para poder acordarme como lo iba a seguir, por lo que quizás he cambiado algunas cosas y bueno espero que el final les agrade. Gracias**

 **Si lo sé... Disculpen, no debí haber tardado demasiado en actualizar. Lastimosamente mi computadora se malogró un día después de escribir el capítulo siguiente y volverlo a escribir fue muy difícil**

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen, Díganme ¿es necesario poner esa premisa? Es verdad que Akira Toriyama nos va a denunciar por escribir fics sin poner esto en cada capítulo o solo estoy exagerando jejejeje**

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

 **Capítulo 5 tercer día**

Gohan y Goku habían madrugado otra vez, pero no por puro gusto. Milk los había botado de la casa sin remordimientos. Que culpa tenía el de todo el embrollo que se había metido su padre, pensó Gohan para sus adentros mientras volaba, él era un buen hijo pero estaba llegando a sus límites. Suspiró y siguió volando al lado de su padre que tenía un nuevo recorte de periódico en su mano. Su madre estaba sacando provecho a que su papá supiera conducir por lo que esta vez tendría que conseguir el trabajo de taxista

Llegaron a la dichosa compañía, revisaron otra vez el anuncio del periódico. A Gohan le salió una gota al leer el nombre de la compañía (1). El dueño salió después de unos instantes medio somnoliento, los chicos lo habían despertado. Después de tomarse una buena taza de café y despertar completamente, vio a Gokú minuciosamente. Le hizo unas pruebas y lo contrató un poco dudoso.

Gohan le volvió a recordar a su padre la manera de manejar y todo lo que no debía hacer en público, haciendo que su padre se hartara un poco y lo despachara de una forma no muy sutil (2). Después que estuvo solo el dueño le dio su hoja de ruta, su taxi y le advirtió sobre los trabajadores y sus bromas pesadas que hacían a los nuevos, pero Gokú no le prestó demasiada atención.

Su primer cliente fue una ancianita que tuvo que indicarle todo el tiempo por donde tenía que ir ya que el saiya no sabía ni donde estaba estacionado, después de dar varias vueltas a una misma cuadra pudo dejar a su pasajera cerca de su casa, pero ella no le pagó más bien se bajó echando pestes. Por suerte su segundo cliente fue más paciente y lo ayudó a llegar a su destino, y le pagó más de lo que debía, alegando que el también había sufrido en su primer trabajo.

Gokú estaba comenzando a entender el trabajo. Además, sus compañeros con sus llamadas falsas lo ayudaban a conocer mejor las calles, lo malo es que él no era bueno recordando nombres así que las apuntaba, pero tampoco recordaba bien como había llegado a ellas.

Cuando por fin pudo lograr regresar a su ruta, un señor con sobrero y lentes oscuros lo detuvo - al banco más cercano - le dijo, vestía una gabardina negra que casi no dejaba ver su cara, llevaba un maletín deportivo que no encajaba con su atuendo

Gokú comenzó a manejar y buscar el dichoso banco, pero no lo encontraba - podría repetirme el nombre del banco - le dijo - no encuentro ninguno con ese nombre que quede en esta zona (3)

El hombre casi se cae para atrás al escuchar al saiya - ¿hace cuánto que es taxista?

Desde hoy - le respondió Gokú con una sonrisa

Yo también tuve problemas para encontrar trabajo, déjeme aquí - le dijo el hombre - espéreme, no tardaré mucho

Gokú no tuvo más remedio que esperarlo ya que el señor no le había pagado, por suerte no demoró mucho pero si le pidió que arrancara ni bien se subió

Por donde voy - le preguntó Gokú después de un rato que el señor se acomodó en el asiento trasero, desde que dejó el banco no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás por la ventana trasera

Siga por la carretera principal - le ordenó

Ingresaron a la carretera principal, nadie hablaba, y a Gokú le molestaba el silencio incomodo, así que decidió iniciar una conversación con su cliente, además parecía que tenía cierta experiencia en trabajos - ¿y a que se dedica?

Yo también trabajaba de diferentes cosas, pero ahora me dedico al negocio de los bancos - le dijo mirando hacia atrás de nuevo

Gokú le pareció interesante, siempre escuchó que Milk decía que un trabajo en el banco era algo respetable, quizás ese señor le podría ayudar a ingresar también a ese trabajo. Mientras pensaba, comenzó a escuchar el sonido de las sirenas de policía a lo lejos.

Qué raro - comentó Gokú - viene del lugar que acabamos de dejar - el hombre metió su mano dentro de la gabardina - deben de estar persiguiendo a alguien, me pregunto si no estarán cometiendo un error

Usted también ha tenido problemas con la policía - le pregunto el señor sin sacar su mano de la gabardina

Si hace poco - le dijo el saiya despreocupadamente - un malentendido con el dueño de mi anterior trabajo

/

Gohan había terminado sus clases y estaba paseando con Videl agarrados de la mano

Es raro que no sepamos nada de tu papá, Gohan - le dijo preocupada

Gohan se tensó un poco - no hablemos de eso, Videl, de seguro le está yendo muy bien - finalizó con una sonrisa forzada

\- pero

Tranquilízate ya verás que está bien - la iba a besar pero el reloj de Videl comenzó a sonar y segundos después el suyo (4)

Gohan y Videl no tuvieron más remedio que salir volando a responder el llamado

/

Bulma se encontraba sola en su casa, Vegeta y Trunks debían estar entrenando en algún lado, pensó. Decidió prender la televisión y ver que había de bueno.

Mientras tanto, mi (5) príncipe se encontraba meditando en su cámara de gravedad, le había ordenado a su hijo a dar 5 vueltas al mundo y vencer su record de la semana pasada para llevarlo a ver un evento denominado Monstercars Shows (6), a él no le agradaba la idea de mezclarse con los humanos bulleros pero era la única forma de incentivar a su hijo, y aunque el mismo lo negara, ese espectáculo también le era agradable. Pero, la verdad del porque le había dado esa misión a su hijo era para poder concentrarse y así revisar el ki de su esposa, que ahora estaba calmada. Necesitaba estar seguro, pero su esposa no ayudaba mucho con sus cambios de humor que alteraban su ki, que de por si era algo difícil de detectar

Vegeta abrió inmediatamente los ojos, necesitaba hablar con su esposa. Abrió la cámara de gravedad y fue a la sala

Bulma estaba totalmente aburrida, no había nada interesante en la televisión, reallity shows, noticias antiguas, Estaba por apagar el aparato cuando encontró algo interesante: una persecución en vivo

Se estaba dando la persecución de un buscado ladrón de bancos que estaba huyendo por la carretera principal hacia el oeste, el ladrón está dentro de un taxi - decía el conductor del programa - aún no sabemos a qué empresa pertenece el taxi o si el conductor es su cómplice...

/

Los gran saiyaman I y II llegaron donde se encontraba el capitán que comandaba la persecución, estaba tratando de cerrar toda la salidas posibles para que el fugitivo no cambiara de ruta sorpresivamente

¿Qué sucede capitán? - le preguntó Videl en cuanto lo vio

Un ladrón de bancos - le informó - en la carretera principal hacia el oeste - un suboficial se acercó y le entregó un informe - perfecto tenemos identificado la empresa del taxi

Que no sea él; pensaba Gohan (7)

Te encuentras bien - le preguntó Videl

Si - le dijo rogando mentalmente a todo los Kamis que no lo castigaran de esa forma

/

Vegeta encontró a su esposa muy entretenida viendo la televisión. Estaba por hablarle cuando su hijo entró por la puerta

Ya llegué, papá - le dijo sonriéndole

Llegas tarde - le respondió serio

No es cierto - protestó el niño

5 segundos tarde, no hay trato - era una lástima, Vegeta estaba interesado en ir

Trunks se había entretenido jugando con Goten, sabía que su padre no había estado vigilando su ki, porque estaba más interesado en el de su madre, por lo que se había demorado sin darse con su mejor amigo. Ahora no podía decirle a su padre el porqué de su demora ya que lo castigaría por distraerse en su entrenamiento y su madre se enfurecería por hacer amistad con el enemigo del momento. Así que decidió recurrir a algo bajo, pero necesario, de verdad deseaba ir a ver ese evento

Mamá – chilló el muchacho

Demonios – maldijo Vegeta por lo bajo

Que le has hecho a tu hijo – le reclamó Bulma, dejando el control en la mesita y viendo a sus dos hombres – seguro que te has sobrepasado con tus entrenamientos

\- Mamá, papá prometió llevarme a ver el Monstercars show, solo va a ver una presentación y ahora no quiere cumplir con su promesa

\- Vegeta no puedes prometerle cosas al niño su no vas a cumplir, va a crecer decepcionado

No te metas en como crio al niño, mujer - le contestó Vegeta - el muchacho y yo teníamos un trato, el no cumplió, se demoró en llegar

Has chantajeado a nuestro hijo - le reclamó Bulma - como es posible que le enseñes esos valores

Vegeta Levantó una ceja, le estaba reclamando por algo que ella hacia a cada rato y no solo a ellos dos (8)

Trunks vio que su plan no estaba tomando el camino que él deseaba así que decidió intervenir – mamá, a ese evento irán todo los hijos de tus socios juntos con sus padres, no solo es un evento de entretenimiento, es casi un evento social al que estamos obligados a ir. Además, esos niños no me dejaran jugar con ellos la próxima vez que vaya al parque

Hmp – Bulma revisó su agenda virtual, era cierto que ella tenía que ir a ese evento, tenía que cerrar algunos contratos en ese lugar, y no podía cuidar a Trunks al mismo tiempo - Vegeta tienes que llevar a Trunks a ese evento

Vegeta estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando escuchó lo que el periodista de la televisión decía - Y han podido identificar al conductor del taxi donde huye el ladrón, el nombre del taxista es Goku, aún no sabemos si es que son socios o...

Goku - exclamó Bulma sorprendida

Kakaroto? - solo dijo Vegeta

/

El sr Gokú - exclamó Videl

Lo conocen - preguntó el capitán

No, no lo conocemos - dijo inmediatamente Gohan y rió nerviosamente. Porque él, porque, Dende. Gohan estaba a punto de estallar en llanto por la presión

Nosotros nos haremos cargo, capitán no se preocupe - le dijo Videl

\- Tengan cuidado que el ladrón tiene un arma, además no sabemos si el taxista es su cómplice

/

En qué clase de problema se ha metido esta vez ese tonto de Kakarotto - dijo Vegeta

Esto es culpa de Milk - exclamó Bulma - empujándolo a que consiga dinero, mira a lo que ha llegado el pobre. Es que nunca entendió que robar es malo

Tu nunca te quejaste de todo lo que traje de los planetas de Freezer - le dijo Vegeta sonriendo

Bueno, Vegeta, eso es diferente, nadie se iba hacer cargo de todo eso - le dijo sonriendo seductoramente - y además tu solo estabas cobrando los daños y perjuicios que te había causado a ti y a los de tu raza - se pegó a él (9)

Trunks supo que era momento de irse a su cuarto en ese momento de lo contrario ya podría comenzar a sacar cita con el psiquiatra por ver cosas no aptas para niños

Vegeta y Bulma cayeron en el sillón y comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas. Vegeta estaba besando el cuello de su mujer cuando se acordó que tenía que hablar seriamente con ella

Mujer, necesitamos hablar de algo importante - le dijo levantándose

Bulma temió lo peor - no me digas que no... - casi se le cae el mundo - no te preocupes, Vegeta, vamos a encontrar la forma, siempre hay formas. No creí que esto fuera a pasar - ella se levantó del sofá

Vegeta la estaba observando sin comprender lo que ella decía, sabía que su mujer era medio extraña, pero había días que se pasaba del límite. Además, parecía que iba a entrar en una crisis

Necesitamos ver al doctor inmediatamente, voy a llamarlo para hacer una cita - le dijo

Vegeta creyó que su esposa había entendido lo que él trataba de decirle (10) - solo te lo confirmará, además es muy pronto para verlo

Mientras más pronto mejor, Vegeta - le dijo casi al borde del llanto - cuanto antes cure este mal mejor

¿Qué mal? - preguntó, su mujer se había vuelto loca

Ahora ya sé porque me evitabas - dijo sentándose y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos - todo va a estar bien

Estas exagerando, mujer - le dijo - y yo no te evitaba, eras tu

\- Vamos a superar esto juntos

De que hablas mujer - le dijo medio exasperado - estas exagerando las cosas por un simple embarazo

¿Embarazo?, quien está embarazada - preguntó Bulma sin comprender

Tu - le contestó Vegeta - de que demonios hablabas si no era de eso

\- Ahhh...

/

Gohan y Videl estaban persiguiendo el taxi desde el aire, necesitaban alcanzarlo para poder conversar con Goku. Gohan estaba demasiado tenso y al borde de un colapso nervioso. Videl estaba demasiado preocupada por su novio. Cuando lograron alcanzar el taxi. Videl le hizo unas señas a Gokú para que este detuviera el auto, el saiya tardó unos minutos en entender los deseos de la chica pero cuando lo hizo los cumplió inmediatamente

¿Qué sucede muchachos? - le dijo cuando bajó del auto

\- Señor Goku, como pudo hacerlo

Que hice - preguntó desconcertado, solo estaba siguiendo las instrucciones de Gohan

No debió llegar a estos extremos - le dijo la chica tristemente (11)

No entiendo - volvió a decir el saiya

Papá, esto no es correcto - le recriminó su hijo - debiste consultarme, mamá se va a entristecer cuando se entere

El saiya seguía sin entender lo que su hijo y novia le estaban diciendo

Si usted está dispuesto a llegar a estos extremos significa que la necesitad de dinero es muy grande en su familia, por lo que Gohan yo hemos tomado una decisión - Videl cogió la mano de su novio - vamos adelantar la boda

-Ahhh

\- Que boda

/

Vegeta observaba a su esposa, ella no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que le había dado la noticia de su embarazo. Hasta Trunks había bajado a ver que sucedida, aunque su motivo principal era el hambre.

Después de media hora solo pronunciando una consonante, Bulma vio a sus hombres parados observándola y cogió el teléfono

No, mamá, no te estoy bromeando, estoy embarazada - decía por teléfono

Vegeta no entendía bien las costumbres de los terrícolas y prefería no hacerlo, eran demasiadas extrañas para él. Observó a su hijo, no parecía muy sorprendido por la noticia

Sabes de lo que tu madre estaba hablando - le preguntó

Sí - le contestó con total naturalidad

-No estas sorprendido

Ya lo sabía desde hace unos días, había veces que el ki de mamá era opacado por el de mi hermanita - le dijo cruzando los brazos - más bien me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta antes

Aun así no iras a ese espectáculo - le recordó

Pero, papá, es un evento social, es importante para mamá - lo trató de persuadir

\- me da igual

Entonces, mamá irá sola - le dijo dándole la espalda - porque vas a tener que quedarte cuidándome, por lo que ella tendrá que estar con todo los ejecutivos de otras compañías sola

Vegeta gruñó, sabía muy bien como esos debiluchos humanos veían a su mujer y como se le acercaban cada vez que estaba sola. Demonios, pensó, el muchacho estaba aprendiendo demasiado rápido

Trunks sonrió, había vencido (12), le dio un leve abrazo a su padre y fue en busca de un emparedado mientras su madre seguía hablando por teléfono

/

Gohan y yo hemos decidido casarnos a finales de este mes - le dijo Videl roja como un tomate, pero sería

-Ahhh

Gohan, se lo hubieras dicho a tu madre y así nos ahorrábamos todo estos problemas - le reclamó a su hijo - sabes lo bien que le cae Videl

\- Ahhh

\- Ahora, Sr. Gokú, entregue al ladrón, diremos que lo estaba amenazando

Gokú no entendió bien - de acuerdo, creo

El ladrón no tuvo tiempo de escapar ni de preguntar, fue detenido inmediatamente por Videl quien lo esposó y lo llevó a la policía

Gohan, podrías explicarme que es lo que ha sucedido - le pidió a su hijo en voz baja

\- Ahhh

Gohan no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras su papá lo miraba extrañado, el muchacho aún no entendía en que momento su vida había dado un giro de esa magnitud.

 _ **(1) En honor a la zona donde estudio**_

 _ **(2) Estos dos ya invirtieron los papeles**_

 _ **(3) Hay veces me pregunto si no se hace**_

 _ **(4) Parece que esa frase siempre trae mala suerte**_

 _ **(5) No puedo quitarme esa costumbre jejeje**_

 _ **(6) Que puedo decir a mí también me agradan esos eventos**_

 _ **(7) Pobre Gohan, me da penita...**_

 _ **(8) Linda familia, por eso la adora**_

 _ **(9) Ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón, y creo que este ya tuvo un buen perdón jejeje**_

 _ **(10) Que equivocado esta mi príncipe**_

 _ **(11) Quien dice que en este fics no hay drama jejeje**_

 _ **(12) de tal palo, tal astilla**_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Y ahora quién podrá ayudar al pobre Gohan?... lo han comprometido sin que se entere. Algo así le paso a su padre creo... jejejeje aunque el confundió la palabra. Creo que así es la única forma de atrapar a los Son**

 **Prometo no olvidarme del Fic...**


	6. Chapter 6: Compromiso

**Este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo bajo el nickname de IsabelCordy, pero como no me acuerdo la clave de la cuenta, tuve que abrír una nueva y así poder terminarlo ya que no me gusta cuando los fics quedan inconclusos. Espero que les guste, la verdad como es un fic que lo dejé hace mucho lo he tenido que leer varias veces para poder acordarme como lo iba a seguir, por lo que quizás he cambiado algunas cosas y bueno espero que el final les agrade. Gracias**

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Díganme, ¿es necesario poner esa premisa? Es verdad que Akira Toriyama nos va a denunciar por escribir fics sin poner esto en cada capítulo o solo estoy exagerando**

/

Capítulo 6: COMPROMISO

Gohan dejó a Videl a cargo de todo y en especial de su padre, necesitaba ayuda para terminar con toda esta locura, todo se había salido de control. Se había comprometido sin que se lo consultaran antes, Voló lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba ayuda, y no cualquier ayuda, sino una profesional.

Las luces de la Corporacion Capsule estaban prendidas, Bulma seguía viendo la televisión, aún no informaban sobre la situación de Gokú. Mientras tanto aprovechaba para revisar algunos de sus proyectos, necesitaba reorganizarlos para ver su complejidad y tiempo de trabajo, no quería sobrepasarse en su embarazo, ni tener trabajos pendientes en su últimas semanas. Además tenía que decorar el nuevo cuarto de su bebé, Vegeta le había dicho que tendrían una niña así que eso le ayudaba con la decoración del cuarto.

Gohan llegó a la puerta de la casa de Bulma, antes de tocar el timbre fue interceptado por Vegeta

Que quieres – le preguntó con su pose típica (1)

Hola, Sr Vegeta – le dijo Gohan nervioso y asustado, no habían vuelto a hablar desde el incidente – ¿Cómo está?, como esta Bu… - escuchó un gruñido - Trunks, ¿Cómo esta Trunks?, Goten lo extraña – soltó una risa nerviosa

Que es lo que quieres – le volvió a decir Vegeta

Necesito su ayuda – le dijo desesperado – tengo un dilema

Vegeta, ¿quién está afuera? – Le preguntó Bulma – es Gohan, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué vienes a estas horas? ¿Tu papá está bien?

Si está bien – le dijo – soy yo el que está en problemas

Vegeta, donde están tus modales – le recriminó su esposa – Gohan pasa, Trunks está terminando de cenar, deseas algo

\- No gracias

Debes de tener hambre, esa persecución demoró bastante – le dijo Bulma – ¿con quién se quedó Gokú?

Esta con Videl – dijo sonrojándose – necesito que me ayuden con un problema

Claro Gohan – le dijo Bulma preocupada por la mirada de terror que tenía el chico (2)

Me acabo de comprometer – les dijo suspirando

Felicidades, Gohan – le dijo Bulma – pero eso no es para tener esa cara que tienes, pareciera que tu padre se hubiese muerto o algo peor

Me acaban de dar la noticia – lo dijo con voz de derrota

Esa Videl se quiso asegurar – se rió Bulma – bueno no puedo culparla

Vegeta gruñó, le estaba exasperando esta conversación – si quieres desaparecer a la humana, tu solo puedes hacerlo – le dijo molesto

No – exclamó el joven no quería eliminar a Videl – solo quiero que me ayuden con el trabajo de mi padre, para que no vuelva hacer lo mismo de hoy

Gokú nunca entendió las diferencias entre lo bueno y lo malo, creo – dijo Bulma pensativa – pero lo del trabajo, creo que tienes que hablarlo con tu madre, Gohan, ella es la que quiere que él trabaje y sabes que cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza a tu mamá nadie se le puede oponer, además sabes que tu mamá y yo no estamos en buenos términos por lo que no es prudente que te ayude con eso.

Cásate con la chica – le dijo Vegeta – así tu madre dejara de pensar en el dinero.

Claro que no Vegeta – le reclamó Bulma – Gohan se va a casar porque ama a Videl. Tu compromiso lo puedes hacer aquí dentro de dos semanas voy hacer un evento para mostrar mi nueva línea de motocicletas – le dijo a Gohan – toda prensa está invitada, y por supuesto la familia Satán, así que sería ideal para que puedas pedir su mano en compromiso

Pero aún no es formal – dijo Gohan – todavía podemos esperar un poco más de tiempo

No – le dijo Bulma con voz firme – si Videl desea casarse es porque ya es el momento, no puedes cancelar tu compromiso eso le destrozaría el corazón, además ustedes se aman, eso es suficiente para que se casen – parecía que Gohan iba a objetar – es suficiente he dicho – terminó con la pose de su marido y con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia – ahora solo falta un anillo, mañana después de clases podrás comprar uno – buscó su teléfono – llamare para que puedas a ir a una joyería de confianza

Pero ya es tarde – dijo Gohan sin ganas de incomodar a nadie

Todos les contestan el teléfono a la Gran Bulma Brief, sea la hora que sea – dijo sonriendo maléficamente, Gohan pasó saliva, no le gustaba como se estaba encaminando las cosas – exacto, Stefanno, te deseo mañana a las cinco de la tarde en tu tienda, mi amigo irá a buscar un gran anillo, atención especializada, y no te preocupes lo puedes poner en mi cuenta – Bulma colgó el teléfono – Bien, ya está listo, ve a tu casa Gohan, y cuida bien de tu papá, es muy inocente para algunos trabajos.

Gohan salió volando, no había resuelto el problema que tenía su papá y ya estaba dicho su fecha de compromiso, no sabía en que se había metido. Ya no estaba muy seguro si había hecho lo correcto al pedir apoyo a los Brief.

Mocoso, espera – le llamó Vegeta el en aire, lo había seguido después que Bulma se metiera en la casa

Que sucede, Sr Vegeta – le dijo deteniéndose y mirándolo extrañado, acaso aún se acordaba del incidente y quería eliminarlo

Yo tengo un trabajo para el inútil de Kakarotto – le dijo, lo ojos de Gohan se iluminaron – trabajara para mí – terminó

A Gohan esa idea no le gustó mucho – no es algo riesgoso

Trabajará de guardián en los puertos – le respondió – solo tiene que cuidar que nadie ingrese, además eso hará que tu madre lo extrañe y piense lo del trabajo

Gracias, Sr Vegeta – le dijo acercándose para darle la mano – eso también impedirá que me case

Si te vas a casar – le recalcó Vegeta

\- Pero…

Tu compromiso hará que Bulma y tu madre se reconcilien – le respondió – en esa tonta fiesta y así acaben con esa tontería del trabajo y los enfrentamientos

Era verdad, desde que Goten no tenía a Trunks para jugar más seguido, ni a su padre, lo estaba usando como saco de golpes y el ya no tenía la misma agilidad que antes. Aún no había retomado los entrenamientos como era debido – de acuerdo, Sr Vegeta, le diré a mi papá sobre su propuesta de trabajo

Dile que mañana lo veré al mediodía en la entrada de la ciudad – le dijo – que no llegue tarde y no olvides contarle a la arpía de lo sucedido con Kakarotto – le dijo Vegeta

Pero mi mamá se pondrá furiosa – dijo atemorizado

Si no sabe no dejara que acepte la propuesta – le contestó

A Gohan no le gustaba como esos dos planeaban y anticipaban cada acción que iba a suceder con su familia, era escalofriante (3)

De acuerdo, creo – dijo Gohan y se marchó por fin a su casa, no sabía si había conseguido una solución o más problemas

Alcanzó a su padre camino a casa, los dos estaban cansados, Gokú tuvo que ir a la estación de policía con Videl a aclarar lo sucedido, él ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido, por suerte fue Videl la que más habló y él solo tuvo que asentir o negar algunas cosas. La policía lo dejó ir con una advertencia.

Gohan y Gokú llegaron a la Montaña Paoz con un sudor frío. Gohan le había contado el plan a su padre, los dos no estaban muy convencidos sobre los planes de Vegeta, había una parte muy dentro de ellos que les decía Vegeta quería venganza (4). Pasaron saliva se miraron padre e hijo, ingresaron a la casa y buscaron el ki de Milk. Estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena con Goten.

Papá – los recibió el niño ni bien los vio – ¿cómo te fue papá?, Gohan tenemos que entrenar después de la cena, mamá dijo que podíamos

Gohan suspiró uno de esos días su hermano lo iba a mandar al hospital, esperaba que el maestro Karin todavía tenga más semillas del ermitaño.

¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?, Goku – le preguntó su esposa con una sonrisa – te han dado tu ruta para mañana

No puedo ir mañana – le respondió con temor Gokú – hubo un problema con un cliente

Gokú, que fue lo que hiciste – le preguntó molesta Milk, había dejado el plato de Gokú vacío y estaba pasando al de Gohan

Gokú miró su plato con terror no quería pasar otra noche con hambre y no quería dormir afuera. Gohan al ver a su padre sin habla tuvo que intervenir – bueno mamá, lo que pasó es que tomaron de rehén a papá en un asalto a un banco, verdad papá – no obtuvo respuesta, su papá aun veía que su plato seguía vacío – ¿papá?

Gokú – le preguntó Milk, su voz no parecía molesta, pero tampoco era la normal – como te pueden tomar de rehén si eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo

Bueno, lo que parece es que papá no se dio cuenta que su cliente había robado en un banco – contestó Gohan – por lo que tuvimos que intervenir Videl y yo

Tanto así – dijo preocupada Milk, comenzó a servir en el plato de Gokú quien pareció que estaba regresando a su cuerpo – y nunca te diste cuenta que era un asaltante Gokú

No, hasta que me mostró su arma y vi a Gohan y Videl por la ventana – dijo Gokú – el señor parecía amable hasta dijo que me podía conseguir un mejor trabajo

Gokú, como no puedes haberte dado cuenta – le reclamó su esposa, pero ya no parecía molesta – nunca cambiarás, seguro que sacaste a Gohan de alguna clase de adelanto, o quizás arruinaste la cita de nuestro hijo con su novia. Si sigues así ellos no van a dar el siguiente paso

\- Pero ya…

Mamá huele bien que has cocinado – lo interrumpió Gohan, debía guardar el secreto un poco más – papá seguro que tienes bastante hambre

Bien cenaran, y luego buscaran un trabajo más tranquilo – les dijo Milk – creo que es mejor que estés en un solo lugar y alguien supervisándote para que no vuelva a suceder estos incidentes. Goten, tu hermano entrenara contigo más tarde

Goten hizo un puchero – ¿puedo entrenar con Trunks? Él siempre tiene tiempo, vamos mamá. Trunks dijo que podíamos entrenar en la máquina del tío Vegeta

NO Goten, esa familia es mala influencia para ti – le dijo Milk mientras le servía su cena

Pero mamá si sigo así voy a estar tan débil como Gohan – reclamó Goten

Yo todavía puedo ser un súper saiyaijin 2 – exclamó Gohan un poco dolido

Pero deberías entrenar de vez en cuando – le dijo su padre – ya olvidaste como distribuir tu poder y gastas mucha energía

No hablen de peleas en la mesa – les llamó la atención Milk – Gohan no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, tiene que estudiar para ser alguien en la vida y poder estar Videl

\- Pero…

Mamá, la cena esta deliciosa – lo interrumpió de nuevo su hijo

La cena terminó al poco rato, los hijos recogieron lo sucio y se pusieron a lavar, Gohan se sentó con su padre a buscar nuevos empleos para que su mamá no sospechara sobre el plan que tenían con los Brief. Luego Gohan se fue hacer sus deberes y Gokú se fue a entrenar con Goten para que no esté tan rebelde (5).

A la mañana siguiente, los Son se levantaron temprano para poder desayunar a tiempo y así Goku pueda ir a buscar un nuevo empleo con su hijo que dijo que le ayudaría ya solo tenía una clase y de ahí iba a estar libre. Los dos salieron de su casa después del desayuno dejando a Goten aburrido en su casa, y con ganas de escaparse para ver a su amigo Trunks.

Gokú esperó a su hijo en la azotea de la Universidad donde estudiaban para que así no le hagan preguntas raras en la puerta, y así lo acompañe a ver a Vegeta y ese nuevo empleo, su hijo iba a entender mejor.

La clase de Gohan pasaron con normalidad, estaba sentado al lado de Videl que lo veía más sonriente de lo normal, supuso que era por su compromiso, no había dormido mucho pensando en ello, y había llegado a la conclusión que quizás ya era el momento que formalicen la relación llevaban buen tiempo saliendo. Él también le sonrió a la chica quien se sonrojó y le devolvió la sonrisa mientras anotaba lo que el profesor explicaba. Al salir de clases, Gohan le explicó que tenía que salir con su padre, así que decidieron que se verían por la tarde.

Gohan subió a la azotea donde encontró a su padre durmiendo en el suelo, lo despertó con suavidad y comenzaron su vuelo para encontrarse con Vegeta, en la entrada de la ciudad, aún no sabía exactamente de que trataba el trabajo pero quería estar seguro que no sería nada peligroso para él. Encontraron a Vegeta esperándolos en el aire

Hola, Vegeta – le dijo Gokú sonriéndole

Gracias por la ayuda, sr. Vegeta – le dijo Gohan

Vegeta solo los observó llegar y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran hacia el puerto de la ciudad, vieron que había varios contendores, y algunos Barcos desembarcando más con grandes maquinarias. Descendieron en una zona aislada y comenzaron a caminar hasta la entrada del lugar donde encontraron a un jovencito escuchando música con unos audífonos grandes que no escuchó cuando ellos llegaron.

Vegeta le arrancó los audífonos de la cabeza y el chico al verlo se asustó – se... ñor Ouji, no es...pera… raba verlo hoy – tartamudeó atemorizado

Enséñale a este inútil tu trabajo – le dijo amenazadoramente – él te reemplazara por las noches

Si, sr., inmediatamente – respondió el chico guardando sus audífonos y saliendo casi corriendo de su puesto, el chico hizo que Gokú y su hijo lo siguieran, al caminar pudieron ver varios contenedores con la insignia de Capsula Corporación, el lugar era enorme, el chico los llevó a la zona de control, donde estaban los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad y una cama para que pudiese descansar de vez en cuando – esta es la sala de control que se usa solo por las noches, la puerta donde está mi puesto se cierra ni bien oscurece, el trabajo de noche no es muy pesado, la mayoría de los contenedores están vacíos por lo que nadie ingresa a robar. Además el Sr. Ouji es el mejor jefe de seguridad que tenemos, desde que ingresó nadie quiere robar a la Corporación (6) – le enseñó donde estaban las alarmas y su funcionamiento, también como movilizar las cámaras si es que veía algo extraño. Gokú entendió poco de lo que el muchacho le explicaba, esperó que Gohan si entendiera y así poder preguntarle a él si tenía duda, solo esperaba que a Milk le disgustara ese trabajo como le estaba disgustando a él en esos momentos, no sabía nada de computadoras y menos las entendía así que decidió que lo mejor era dejarlas como estaban y no tocar nada.

Después del recorrido y la explicación regresaron al lado de Vegeta, al verlos hizo que el chico le entregue su horario que comenzaba desde esa noche – espero que no hagas tonterías, Kakarotto, este lugar es el más tranquilo y es imposible que te metas en problemas – le dijo Vegeta – si haces algún alboroto te elimino – le advirtió y se fue dejando a padre e hijo en la zona

Si el lugar es tranquilo papá – le dijo Gohan – es mejor no toques nada, y solo te fijes en las computadoras si ves algo extraño.

Creo que sí, porque no entendí nada de lo que dijo ese muchacho – le respondió Gokú mientras se rascaba su cabeza (7)

Cuando sintieron el ki de Vegeta lejos, decidieron emprender el vuelo, Gokú se dirigió a su casa y Gohan a la cuidad, aún tenía algunos asuntos en la Universidad

Gokú llegó a su casa y se dirigió a ver a su esposa que se encontraba lavando algunos trastos en la cocina, y le sonrió a su esposo cuando lo vio

Lograste encontrar trabajo, Goku – le interrogó – ¿qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

Es un trabajo nocturno, Milk – le dijo Gokú desanimado sentándose al lado de la mesa – tengo que cuidar un puerto creo, y ver en unos televisores si alguien ingresa o no – le dijo esperando su almuerzo – Milk que hay de comida

Son todas las noches, Gokú – preguntó su esposa, no le gustaba mucho esos trabajos, ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con su esposo todas las noches – no había otro lugar más donde puedas buscar

No había muchos lugares donde buscar según Gohan – le dijo Gokú –así que lo he aceptado para que ya no te preocupes que este desempleado – le dijo sonriéndole y esperando su plato

Milk lo vio un poco dudosa no le estaba gustando ese empleo, le sirvió su comida a su esposo y se sentó a ver como devoraba todo lo que estaba en la mesa

Gohan llegó a la ciudad y se dirigió a la joyería que Bulma le recomendó, no quería que la chica se emocionara demasiado con las joyas, el no deseaba gastar mucho por más que su amiga le haya dado su tarjeta. Llegó a la joyería, parecía que estuviera cerrado, tocó la puerta tres veces, un señor medio regordete salió abrir.

Váyase muchachito – le dijo ni bien lo vio de pies a cabeza – estoy esperando a un cliente muy importante y no quiero alguien que solo entre a ver

Yo soy el amigo de Bulma – le explicó Gohan – ella le llamó en la noche

El señor se sonrojó – hubiera avisado jovencito, la Srta. Brief es uno de las mejores clientas de mi tienda, vamos jovencito, he separado los mejores anillos para su compromiso, vamos ingrese – le dijo el joyero casi empujándolo.

Gohan estaba buscando el anillo ideal para Videl, no deseaba gastar mucho el dinero de Bulma, aunque ella le haya dado vía libre – disculpe señor, me podría enseñar las de precio módico

No, no jovencito – le respondió el señor – la Srta. Brief me dio instrucciones de enseñarles los anillos de alto precio, que todo iba a ir a su cuenta

Hola Gohan, ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó un Gokú recién aparecido en la tienda

El susto que le provocó al joyero fue tal que lanzó los anillos que le iba a enseñar a Gohan – como ingresó usted aquí, esto es una transacción privada tiene que retirarse

Goku solo se rió y se rascó su cabeza de forma habitual, solo que al hacer este movimiento sacó un anillo de su cabeza – ¿qué es esto?

Ladrón – exclamó el joyero – es un ladrón, devuelva eso inmediatamente o llamaré a la policía

NO - exclamó Gohan preocupado – es mi papá, el no quiso robar nada

No sabía que en mi cabeza había anillos con piedras raras – exclamó Gokú mientras inspeccionaba su cabellera – es la primera vez que saco uno de estos

El Sr. Stefanno comenzó a revisar el suelo y a recoger sus anillos valiosos – no se muevan que tengo que recoger la mercancía – vio a Gokú con ojos de sospecha – aún no me dice como ingresó aquí

Gohan estaba nervioso – no se preocupe Sr Stefanno es el mejor amigo de Bulma, si desea llámela para que salga de dudas – se rió con unas gotitas de sudor en su frente

El Sr Stefanno llamó a Bulma pero sin quitarle los vista a Gokú en ningún momento, cuando pudo hablar con su clienta favorita y ella le explicó todo, recién les sonrió como de costumbre. Gokú sacudió su cabello por si todavía tenía algunas de las joyas. Gohan decidió escoger uno de los que cayó de la cabeza de su padre y espero que sea del agrado de Videl, como que le quedara

Y la talla Sr – le preguntó el joyero

¿Talla? – pegunto confundido Gohan

Del dedo de la señorita, de su prometida – le dijo el Sr Stefanno

Padre e hijo se miraron, nunca habían pensado en que necesitaban el dedo de Videl para eso.

Como se mide eso – preguntó Gokú, no creía que sea buena idea quitarle un dedo a la novia de su hijo – si quiere la puedo traer

No – gritó su hijo, le daba vergüenza que ella supiese que le estaba comprando el anillo

Puede medirle con esta cinta – le dijo el Sr Stefanno – pero tendría que regresar mañana si desea, tengo que salir en media hora

No se preocupe volveré pronto – dijo Gokú y desapareció a la mirada atónita del joyero y antes que este emitiera sonido alguno, el saiya ya estaba de vuelta en el mismo lugar que había desaparecido – aquí esta – le dijo y le entregó la cinta con un nudo

Gohan tampoco sabía que había hecho o dicho para que Videl accediera rápido, y ya tenía dudas al respecto (8). Pensaba que en cualquier momento ella lo iba a llamar.

El Sr Stefanno buscó la talla adecuada para el anillo y se lo enseñó a Gohan – esta es perfecta, ¿qué inscripción desea que lleve?

Gohan se quedó pensando no había pensado en eso antes. Que inscripción sería perfecta, pensó. Padre e hijo salieron de la joyería dejando en mano del Sr Stefanno las sortijas para el día del compromiso.

Papá a qué hora es tu trabajo – le dijo Gohan cuando estaban regresando a su casa

Comienza a las 6 – le respondió

Será mejor que vayas, ya casi es la hora – le dijo mirando su reloj, no quería que su papá llegue tarde a su primer día de trabajo

Pero no es un trabajo de verdad – le dijo con un puchero, pero vio la cara seria de su hijo, lanzó un suspiro y cambio de dirección – hasta luego, Gohan, le dices a tu mamá que voy a trabajar

Gokú llegó al muelle que le encargaba cuidar, abrió la puerta donde tenía los monitores para la vigilancia, prendió cada uno de ellos y se acostó en la cama. Estaba aburrido había pasado un par de horas y no había movimiento alguno, los monitores funcionaban bien sin problemas y solo se escuchaba el sonido del mar. Volvió a bostezar no sabía qué hacer, buscó si por ahí había un control remoto y así poder ver algo en los monitores pero se dio por vencido. Tenía miedo de tocar alguna tecla por si se malograba, no había entendido la explicación sobre el funcionamiento, con las justas si supo cómo prenderlos, así que no quería arriesgarse a malograr algo.

Después de tres horas de aburrimiento, decidió dormir un poco no había movimiento en las afueras del muelle, no sentía ningún Ki, por lo que comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a soñar con la comida de Milk.

Pasó una semana desde el nuevo empleo de Gokú, el saiya se las pasaba toda las noches en ese lugar totalmente aburrido, se llevaba grandes cantidades de comida que le preparaba Milk, para que así pueda aguantar la desvelada. Aunque Gokú siempre se dormía temprano, mientras que su esposa se preocupaba y rogaba que nada malo sucediera en esas noches. Toda las mañanas la esperaba con un gran desayuno, para que así recuperara fuerzas, su hijo le había dicho que era mejor no decirle nada a su mamá sobre su trabajo, para que ella se preocupara un poco más y así le dijera sobre dejarlo y olvidar todo el asunto. Pero nada de eso sucedía, lo bueno era que tenía tiempo para seguir entrenando con Goten y así pasar tiempo con sus hijos.

(1)Suspiro, su pose sexy jejejeje

(2) se traumatizó con el compromiso

(3) Los Briefs, adoro esa familia jejeje

(4) Que desconfiados, como si mi Veggie fuera vengativo jejejeje

(5) La palabra favorita de Milk

(6) Con esa mirada de mi Príncipe solo los suicidas lo intentarían

(7) Su pose habitual

(8) Como habrá convencido a Videl


	7. Chapter 7: Visita al hospital

**Este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo bajo el nickname de IsabelCordy, pero como no me acuerdo la clave de la cuenta, tuve que abrir una nueva y así poder terminarlo ya que no me gusta cuando los fics quedan inconclusos. Espero que les guste, la verdad como es un fic que lo dejé hace mucho lo he tenido que leer varias veces para poder acordarme como lo iba a seguir, por lo que quizás he cambiado algunas cosas y bueno espero que el final les agrade. Gracias**

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Díganme, ¿es necesario poner esa premisa? Es verdad que Akira Toriyama nos va a denunciar por escribir fics sin poner esto en cada capítulo o solo estoy exagerando**

 **Gracias a todxs los que dejaron review espero que les guste este capítulo**

* * *

Capítulo 7: VISITA AL HOSPITAL

Bulma había decidido dejar algunos proyectos en manos de su padre después de la presentación de la nueva motocicleta que iba a ser usada por Chisé en su carrera, estaba dejando los más trabajosos relegarlos ya que no quería tener ningún problema como en su antiguo embarazo, además ya no era una jovencita y sabía los riesgos que su embarazo conllevaba y más si era con un saiyajin. Ahora estaba revisando algunas revistas para remodelar el antiguo cuarto de Vegeta y poder convertirlo para su bebé. Vegeta no usaba ese cuarto desde que terminó la pelea con los androides, así que supuso que no lo iba a extrañar.

Había llamado temprano a su doctora de confianza, quien también había seguido el embarazo de Trunks, así que ya tenía experiencia en los nacimientos saiyajines. Le había dado una cita para la tarde, porque había menos pacientes y podía tomarse su tiempo con ella.

Bulma estaba revisando en la computadora algunas revistas maternas de madres maduras, sabía que no le iban a ayudar mucho en su embarazo, pero siempre era bueno tener alguna referencia

¿Qué haces, mujer? – le preguntó Vegeta, había ingresado del jardín

Estoy buscando información para prepararme a mi embarazo – le dijo sin despegar su vista de la pantalla

Sabes que nada de eso te va a servir, esas tonteras son para los humanos, tu llevas a una saiyajin – le dijo – no ayudaron mucho con Trunks, ya deberías saber

Lo cual me recuerda, Vegeta – Bulma lo miró sería – tengo cita con la doctora a las 4 de la tarde y me tienes que acompañar

¿Qué? – Exclamó – no pienso a ir a ver humanos chillones

Irás, porque en el embarazo de Trunks no estuviste presente – le reclamó Bulma – ahora no hay excusas – Vegeta estaba regresando al jardín – y ya le quité el motor de despegue a la cámara de gravedad – le advirtió (1)

Vegeta la miró medio molesto, no tenía pensado irse del planeta, pero tampoco quería ir a ver a esas mujeres bulliciosas – iremos volando, no quiero soportar tu forma de manejar

Bulma sonrió y siguió con su lectura, mientras Vegeta se iba a seguir entrenando, iba a tener una larga tarde.

Trunks estaba regresando de su visita prohibida a Goten se habían visto lejos de Goku, quien se había ido a dormir luego de desayunar. Ambos chicos se habían puesto a jugar en el bosque y a practicar un poco, el muchacho de cabello lila le ganó de nuevo a su amigo y le dijo que era gracias a la máquina de gravedad ya que entrenaba con su padre todos los días. Por lo que Goten se había quedado dolido porque él también quería entrenar con su tío y su mejor amigo. Así que su buen amigo le había dicho que cuando no estuviesen sus padres en su casa le invitaba a jugar en la cámara de gravedad y así podían entrenar ahí un par de momentos.

Trunks había dejado contento a Goten con esa promesa, la verdad no esperaba poder cumplirla ya que su padre muy pocas veces salía de su casa y no dejaba que el ingresará solo. Pero así su amigo no comenzaría a levantar su ki y avisar a su padre donde estaba exactamente, llegó sonriendo, encontró el ki de su padre en la cámara de gravedad e ingresó a su casa, encontrando a su mamá con un par de revistas abiertas y revisándolas atentamente, entró sigilosamente para que su madre no se percate de su presencia

A donde fuiste tan temprano, jovencito – le llamó la atención su mamá sin dejar de ver las revistas

Trunks se detuvo con un pie en las escaleras, había veces en que duda si su madre sentía el ki o no – fue a calentar – le dijo sonriendo – papá me envió a dar 8 vueltas al mundo en 30 minutos, para poder entrenar todo el día – esperaba que su madre se creyera esa mentira

Que raro, Vegeta no me dijo nada – miró a su hijo – bueno ve a cambiarte y ducharte para que desayunes, por la tarde iremos a ver a la doctora y así saber la salud de tu hermanita

Pero no me gusta los hospitales – dijo Trunks, le daba igual ir, pero sabía que si su mamá iba arrastraría a su padre así que podía jugar con Goten toda la tarde (2) – no quiero aburrirme, ya soy grande y puedo quedarme solo en la casa – dijo con orgullo

Es verdad que puedes quedarte solo – Bulma lo miró con sospecha – pero te pondrás a estudiar, aun tienes deberes y no quiero que los dejes para el último día de vacaciones – le reprochó a su hijo

Eso es fácil, mamá – le dijo cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo orgullosamente – tengo tu inteligencia, así que esos deberes no tienen dificultad para mí – y subió hacia su cuarto para bañarse, se cambiaría e iría a entrenar con su padre, para luego buscar a su amigo y así jugar un poco en la máquina de gravedad, sin que su padre lo notara.

La mañana no pasó fuera de lo normal en la casa de los Brief, los padres de Bulma todavía no regresaban, así que solo estaban los tres. Bulma se encontraba en la sala revisando algunas revistas para remodelar el cuarto de su nena, mientras que padre e hijo estaban entrenando en la cámara de gravedad descansando pequeños momentos para tomar un poco de agua y recobrar energías.

El almuerzo fue rutinario, los tres se sentaron a la mesa, los saiyas devoraron cuanto encontraron mientras Bulma los veía divertida y comía sus alimentos, se había preparado una ensalada con un pollo a la plancha, no tenía mucha hambre. Vegeta la quedó mirando por unos momentos

Solo eso piensas comer, mujer – le dijo mientras comía una pieza de pollo

No tengo mucha hambre – le dijo y comenzó a revisar un par de planos que tenía en su celular

Vas a quedar más flacucha – le dijo Vegeta y tuvo que esquivar un tenedor que iba directo a su cara

Como te atreves, yo estoy en mi peso ideal – le gritó – mono insensible – masculló mientras cogía el tenedor de su esposo para terminar su ensalada

Papá no es bueno que le digas nada a mamá, debe estar con sus cambios de humor – observó su hijo en voz baja para que su padre solo lo escuche

No tengo cambios de humor – replicó Bulma – ya nadie me respeta en esta casa – y estaba a punto de llorar

A Trunks y Vegeta les cayó una gota por la espalda – mujer, recuerda tu cita con la doctora – le dijo su esposo para cambiar de tema

Es verdad – dijo Bulma recobrando su sonrisa – más vale que no escapes, Vegeta, esta vez asistirás a todas las citas – le dijo dejando su plato en el lavadero y subiendo a su cuarto

Papá – le dijo Trunks mirándolo de reojo – por mí no te preocupabas, verdad

Vegeta lo miró de forma rara, acaso todo el mundo había amanecido con el humor cambiante ese día – a que te refieres – acaso no podía comer en paz (3)

Si mamá dice que no ibas a mis controles – le dijo con una mirada de reproche – significa que no te preocupabas por mi bienestar

Eran otros tiempos – le dijo tratando de continuar con su almuerzo en paz, Trunks aún miraba reprochándole mentalmente a su padre, por lo que Vegeta no podía comer tranquilamente – no pienso llevarte de nuevo al parque – le dijo dejando su plato en el lavadero, sabía que su hijo quería algo

Trunks supo que su plan había sido descubierto – puedo usar la cámara de gravedad – le dijo, aún no iba a soltar la mira de reproche – puedo entrenar solo

\- Tu madre dijo que tienes deberes de la escuela

Si termino antes que regreses puedo entrenar en la cámara de gravedad – le pidió

De acuerdo – le dijo Vegeta – pero cuando regrese le aumentaremos 100 más de gravedad

Trunks sonrió de lado, terminó su almuerzo y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, no tenía pensado hacer los deberes, esos ya los había acabado hace una semana pero sus padres no sabían, así que los usaba para así poder sacar provecho. (4)

Ni bien se fueran sus padres iría en busca de su amigo para jugar en la cámara de gravedad, y así demostrarles sus nuevas habilidades a Goten.

Mujer, apresúrate – grito Vegeta desde la sala

Tengo que buscar las llaves del carro – le dijo Bulma mientras bajaba

Te dije que no iré en esa chatarra – le dijo molesto Vegeta, la cogió de la cintura y pegó a su cuerpo, cuando Bulma lo abrazó por el cuello, el saiya salió elevándose por los aires.

Bulma sonrió y se pegó más al cuerpo de su esposo, eran las pocas veces que podía volar con él, al principio le daba un poco de miedo pero ahora los aprovechaba para observar mejor los paisajes. (5)

Llegaron al Hospital Central de Cuidad Satán, Vegeta aterrizó en la puerta principal haciendo que algunos pacientes y personales de salud se espantarán por su aparición. A la pareja poco le importó e ingresaron al lugar. El hospital estaba lleno con muchas personas hablando y las enfermeras tratando de agilizar el triaje de los pacientes.

Es en el quinto piso – le dijo Bulma a su esposo

Los dos subieron al ascensor y los acompañaba una pareja joven de unos 20's y una señora mayor con unos lentes grandes y blancos. Bulma apretó el botón del quinto piso y observó que la chica parada al frente suyo, revisaba una revista en donde esta aparecía en la portada modelando un vestido elegante, Bulma no le dio importancia y comenzó a teclear en su celular

La doctora Asuka nos está esperando – le dijo Bulma a Vegeta

Hmp – fue lo único que dijo Vegeta, esperaba salir pronto de ahí, ese lugar no le dejaba muy buenos recuerdos. Odiaba relacionarse con tantos humanos

Vamos caballero, esa no es forma de hablarme a la futura mamá – le dijo el joven

Justo cuando Vegeta le iba a responder, la pareja del joven habló – Claro, y más cuando es una futura mamá mayor – dijo la chica sonriente – ellas deben de estar más tranquilas ya que el cambio de humor las afecta más.

Vegeta vio de reojo a Bulma, ella estaba dispuesta a contestarle a la chica, pero el ascensor se abrió e ingresaron más personas. Bulma estaba molesta, como esa mocosa se atrevía a decirle que era mayor para tener un hijo, miró a Vegeta que parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, le molestó más que a él no le importara el insulto de la joven. Llegaron al piso indicado y los cinco bajaron del ascensor.

Las tres mujeres se acercaron a la recepcionista y le enseñaron sus ticket, lo que sorprendió a Bulma fue que la señora mayor también estaba en el piso de Gineco – obstetricia, quizás para hacerse algún examen, pensó Bulma

Siéntense, dentro de un momento las llamaran sus médicos – le dijo la recepcionista

Bulma se sentó y cogió una revista que estaba en la mesita y comenzó a ojearla, Vegeta estaba parado en una esquina cerca donde se había sentado Bulma, algunas mujeres lo veían de pies a cabeza y se sonrojaban cuchicheando entre ellas. Bulma observó un poco las actitudes de las mujeres, y sonrió orgullosa de su príncipe, se levantó y caminó hacia él con el pretexto de enseñarle un par de artículos de la revista, y así supieran a quien le pertenecía ese ejemplar (6), y así sentirse envidiada. La chica que la acompañó en el ascensor escuchaba los comentarios de las demás mujeres sobre Bulma y Vegeta, esto la enfureció ella debía ser el centro de atención, por eso siempre cargaba su ejemplar donde ella era la modelo de la portada. Vio que su pareja también veía a Bulma con una mirada tonta.

Es un poco descuidado salir embarazada a cierta edad – soltó la chica –o quizás es para mantener a sus parejas menores a sus lados

Vegeta le cayó una gota por la espalada, conocía la reacción de Bulma cada vez que hablaban de su edad

Hay que tener poca autoestima para estar cargando una revista de hace medio año, con tal de llamar la atención – le dijo Bulma

La chica la miró con odio, había algunas parejas que la estaban viendo y también comenzaron hablar bajito, su pareja trató de calmarla – señora, debería darle vergüenza salir embarazada a esa edad

A quien llamas señora – le gritó Bulma – niñata, yo todavía soy una mujer joven en cuerpo y espíritu – las dos chicas estaban lanzando chispas por los ojos (7)

Hasta luego, señora – le dijo la doctora a la anciana de lentes grandes – aquí tiene sus medicamentos, recuerde recogerlos mensualmente y así hacerse sus chequeos

Todos voltearon a ver a la anciana con su bolsita, pensando en que enfermedad podría tener la señora para tener que revisarse mensualmente

Gracias, doctora, nunca es tarde para comenzar a cuidarse – le dijo con una sonrisa picarona haciendo que todos en la sala de espera cayeran de espalda.

Si claro – le dijo la doctora de lo más normal – Sra. Brief pase por favor

Bulma jaló a Vegeta hacia el consultorio de la doctora mientras todos veían pasar a la anciana hacia los elevadores

Sr. Vegeta – le saludó la doctora – es bueno verlo desde las primeras consultas – Vegeta gruñó – bueno, tomen asiento mientras te abro una historia, Bulma

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Trunks ni bien observó cuando sus padres salieron de la casa, él fue en busca de su amigo, pudo sentir su ki en la montaña Paoz, así que se acercó lo más que pudo y elevó un poco su ki tres veces, para que así su amigo notará su presencia y pueda ir a su encuentro

Que pasa Trunks – le dijo Goten ni bien llegó – creí que nos veríamos mañana

Vamos a jugar a mi casa, Goten – le dijo entusiasta – mi papá me permitió usar la máquina de gravedad para los dos solos

De verdad – exclamó emocionado

Y los dos chicos volaron a velocidad hacia la casa del niño de cabellos azules. Aterrizaron en el patio donde se encontraba la máquina, Trunks la abrió y vio cómo su amigo ingresaba emocionado.

La voy a poner a una gravedad de 1000 – le dijo – yo entreno a gravedad de 2000 pero como tu recién vas a empezar no quiero ser malo contigo, ni que te quejes

Vamos Trunks – le dijo su amigo – ponlo a la gravedad que entrenas verás que si puedo

Vale, que te parece un combate – le dijo sonriendo – te daré 5 minutos para que te adaptes a la gravedad, sino la bajaré y pelearemos

\- De acuerdo

Trunks prendió la máquina y se puso en posición de pelea, pensaba vencer a su amigo fácilmente. Llevaban casi media hora enfrentándose los dos chicos, ninguno parecía que iba a perder, Goten había logrado adaptarse bastante rápido, varias patadas y puñetazos fueron evadidos por ambos, los dos cayeron y volvieron a ponerse en su posición, Trunks sonrió su amigo estaba más cansado, así que lo vencería antes de que sus padres regresaran. Se elevó hasta el techo de la máquina, Goten no se podía elevar mucho, y desde ahí descendió a velocidad para atacar a su pequeño amigo. Goten estaba cansado, podía moverse pero por la gravedad se le estaba siendo pesado respirar. Decidió esperar hasta el último momento para así tener cerca a su amigo, esquivarlo y atacarlo. Pero lo que no previó fue que Trunks le lanzará un rayo de energía por lo que el chico elevo su poder y lanzó un kame Hame Ha instintivamente para esquivar el ataque. Los dos poderes se fusionaron y salieron de la máquina dejando un agujero en el techo.

Goten que has hecho – le grito Trunks aterrado – mi papá va a matarme (8)

Fue tu culpa Trunks – le reclamó el chico – casi me matas con ese poder

No seas exagerado – le gritó – solo te iba a dejar inconsciente por unos momentos, ahora mi papá se va a enfadar

Y no lo puedes arreglar – le preguntó – tu arreglas mis juguetes

Voy a tener que buscar los planos de mamá – dijo pensativo – acompáñame a la casa

Y los dos chicos ingresaron a la casa en busca de las cosas de Bulma

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

La doctora apuntó todo los datos de Bulma en su computadora y prosiguió con las preguntas hacia ella, después comenzó a revisarla y dejar para el final la ecografía

Aún no creo que veamos mucho, Bulma, al parecer tienes 10 semanas – le dijo la doctora – pero podremos escuchar el corazón del bebé – la doctora prendió la pantalla para poder observar – pero que tenemos aquí – observó con mayor detenimiento la pantalla – mire sr. Vegeta, ya podemos observar la cola de su hija – le dijo riendo

Vegeta se acercó inconsciente hacia las dos mujeres, como esa mujer podía ver algo en esa pantalla de blanco y negro (9) – no se ve nada – exclamó

Bueno es que todavía es pequeña – le respondió la doctora – miré, esta es su cabecita – le dijo señalándola, Bulma también prestaba atención – y esta es su colita, todavía es diminuta, pero en Trunks recién se hizo presente a las 12 semanas, parece que ella tiene más sangre paterna – comentó riendo – aquí tienes las imágenes – se las entregó a Bulma

Vegeta sonrió quizás esa niña sería más fuerte que Trunks cuando nazca y una gran guerrera (10). Bulma también sonrió, iba a tener una niña muy fuerte y tan linda como ella.

Ya sabes, Bulma – le explicó la doctora, cuando estaban sentados los tres – es necesario que te cuides, con Trunks tuvimos algunas emergencias que esta vez debes de evitar, sin contar que aumentas algunas enfermedades con la edad también – Bulma asintió – aquí te entrego un par de folletos sobre algunos riesgos y como evitarlos. Ya sabe, Sr Vegeta – le dijo la doctora – evitar las emociones fuertes y no realizar esfuerzos físicos – le sonrió divertida

Vegeta se sonrojó, que mujeres más vulgares existen en este planeta

Bulma también se rió – no se preocupe esta vez lo tomaremos con calma – y se siguió riendo

Si eso es todo, ya vámonos – exclamó Vegeta molesto

Abrazó a Bulma y salió por la ventana, y así evitar a toda esa gente del hospital.

Hasta la próxima cita – les dijo la doctora despidiéndolos por la ventana de lo más natural

Vegeta, nos faltó pedir la próxima cita – le reclamó Bulma – ahora tendré que llamar más tarde – le dijo abrazándose más a su cuello

Llegaron a su casa y Vegeta descendió en el jardín deseaba poder desfogarse en la máquina de gravedad, no sintió el ki de su hijo dentro de ella, sino en su cuarto. Supuso que estaría haciendo sus deberes escolares, así que ingresó iba a prender la máquina cuando notó algo raro en el techo

Trunks – gritó en dirección de la casa – ven inmediatamente

El chico salió asustado de su cuarto – me llamabas, papá

No había encontrado los planos de su mamá así que solo lo había parchado con una placa que había encontrado en el laboratorio

¿Qué diablos es eso? – le preguntó Vegeta molesto

Tuve un pequeño accidente – le respondió Trunks sonriendo nerviosamente – estaba practicando un nuevo ataque – inventó – y se salió de control, no podía decir que Goten la había descompuesto ya que su mamá se estaba acercando

Porque gritas tanto Vegeta – le reclamó Bulma a su esposo – no puedes mantenerte calmado por cinco minutos

Mujer, tu hijo ha destruido la mi máquina de gravedad – le dijo furioso

También es tu hijo – le dijo molesta – así podrán ayudar más en la casa – les dijo – vamos a remodelar tu antiguo cuarto para que sea el cuarto de Bra

¿Quién es Bra? – Preguntó Trunks

Tu hermanita –dijo emocionada Bulma – vamos a pintar y mover varios muebles

No me metas en eso, mujer – le dijo serio Vegeta – arregla mi máquina

La doctora dijo que no debo hacer esfuerzo físico – le dijo molesta – así que tendrás que esperar que mi padre regrese en dos días, y si vas ayudar con la remodelación sino despídete de esa máquina que no deja que Trunks estudie adecuadamente – comenzó a llorar – nuestro hijo será un empresario importante y quieres truncarle la carrera – y siguió llorando más fuerte. Vegeta y Trunks no sabían que hacer, ambos se miraron y trataron de acercarse a Bulma pero lloró más fuerte asustándolos – como crecen tan rápido, pronto nos va a dejar y formará su familia y su esposa no dejará que nos visite – y siguió llorando – Trunks, debe visitarnos – decía entre llantos – no te quedes con una arribista

Trunks no entendía nada, ni siquiera le gustaba las chicas y su madre ya estaba llorando porque no iba a conocer a sus nietos – si te voy a visitar mamá – le dijo

De verdad, hijo – dijo Bulma dejando de llorar – y te vas a quedar con una chica buena y estudiosa como tu

Trunks no sabía que responder, su padre lo empujó para que hable – si mamá – no sabía ni porque estaba prometiendo esas cosas

Eres un buen chico, Trunks – le dijo Bulma – vamos a cenar que tengo bastante hambre – y se dirigió a su casa

Padre e hijo la quedaron viendo mientras ella caminaba canturreando una canción, esos meses iban a ser duros para ellos, pensaron.

 _ **(1) Un poco exagerada, pero creo que hay precedente jejeje**_

 _ **(2) A los Brief no se les escapa ni una**_

 _ **(3) mientras este en mi poder, nooo jejejeje**_

 _ **(4) Ese niño tiene un as bajo la manga**_

 _ **(5) A mi también me gustaría un paseo así *suspiros***_

 _ **(6) Yo también me pasearía con él por todos lados**_

 _ **(7) Me acordé cuando Gokú le dijo que era una señora mayor jejeje**_

 _ **(8) Destruyeron el santuario de mi Príncipe**_

 _ **(9) Yo tampoco puedo identificar algo en las ecografías**_

 _ **(10) Nosotrxs sabemos que no es verdad XDXDXD**_

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Disculpen si hay algún horror ortográfico.**

 **Ya falta poco para acabar el fics, prometo no olvidarme de él y espero poder subir otro que también estoy escribiendo. Cualquier duda me dejan un review**


	8. Chapter 8: La fiesta

**Este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo bajo el nickname de IsabelCordy, pero como no me acuerdo la clave de la cuenta, tuve que abrir una nueva y así poder terminarlo ya que no me gusta cuando los fics quedan inconclusos. Espero que les guste, la verdad como es un fic que lo dejé hace mucho lo he tenido que leer varias veces para poder acordarme como lo iba a seguir, por lo que quizás he cambiado algunas cosas y bueno espero que el final les agrade. Gracias**

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Díganme, ¿es necesario poner esa premisa? Es verdad que Akira Toriyama nos va a denunciar por escribir fics sin poner esto en cada capítulo o solo estoy exagerando**

 **Gracias a Gitana, Power sky d, Lismary90 ch, super Princess saiyajin, noemi, Cristian, Isisss y todxs lxs anónimos que dejaron review espero que les guste este capítulo**

* * *

Capítulo 8: La Fiesta

Gokú estaba aburrido había pasado una semana desde que trabajaba para Vegeta y no hacía nada, llegaba a su trabajo revisaba que las pantallas funcionaran bien y luego se quedaba en ese cuarto toda la noche, esperando que algo pasara por las pantallas, pero nada, no había nadie que se acercara a ese lugar desolado. Hubo un par de días que se puso a jugar con los rayos láser que lanzaban los drones que patrullaban todo el almacén, pero pareció que a esos no les agrado mucho su presencia y comenzaron a atacarlo ferozmente y casi le dejan con un nuevo peinado y sin cola (bueno si es que aún tuviera una), así que ya no salía de ese cuarto, los drones no lo querían y él a ellos tampoco. Había decidido llevar a Goten para que jugaran un poco, pero su hijo se había vuelto a marchar, supuso que a jugar así que no lo molestó.

Se acostó boca arriba y suspiró estaba totalmente aburrido y le faltaba una semana más para dejar ese trabajo, bueno si es que Milk lo dejara, ya se estaba aterrando pensando que quizás a ella no le importaba ya no dormir con él. Después de un par de horas Gokú se quedó dormido en el suelo (1).

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Vegeta se despertó y vio que su mujer estaba acurrucada en su pecho y su pierna abrazaba posesivamente la de él, sonrió para sí mismo, había llegado a disfrutar esos despertares, la acercó más a su cuerpo iba a disfrutar un poco más de su aroma y su calor, ya no tenía cámara de gravedad así que no tenía por qué levantarse tan temprano, sintió el Ki de Trunks, estaba en su cuarto durmiendo. Decidió disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la casa para ellos tres, pero justo cuando pensaba cerrar sus ojos otra vez para concentrarse en el ki de su mujer e hija

Yujuuuu – escuchó una grito muy conocido para él – Bulmita, guapo Vegeta, ya regresamos

Cariño, no deberías llamarlos, quizás estén durmiendo – dio su esposo

No digas tonterías – exclamó su esposa – el guapo Vegeta siempre se despierta temprano, además Bulmita no se puede perder el desayuno

La paz de la casa había sido destruida, pensó Vegeta, y antes de querer escuchar de nuevo los gritos de su suegra – mujer, despierta, tus padres ya regresaron

Bulma entre abrió los ojos – no Vegeta, no vamos a jugar, estoy cansada – apoyo su cara en el cuello de su esposo – bueno un rato más – sonrió con los ojos cerrados

Mujer, despierta – la sacudió levemente – tus padres están en la casa

Bulma bostezó – nunca te importó si estuvieran o no – su esposo la sacudió nuevamente – no seas tosco – dijo despierta totalmente – estoy embarazada – terminó gritando cerca de los oídos de su esposo

Bulmita – llamó su mamá desde la puerta – que son esos grititos, hijita, yo creí que se estaban divirtiendo tan temprano – soltó una de sus típicas risa

Mamá que bueno que regresaste – le dio Bulma recibiéndola en su cuarto – como estuvo el viaje

Muy ajetreado – le respondió su mamá – buenos días guapo Vegeta, que raro no verlo en su nave, está cuidando de Bulma por su embarazo, que esposo tan dedicado – y volvió a reír

Vegeta estaba molestándose más, esa mujer lo exasperaba y lo peor que no tenía su cámara de gravedad para escapar de ella. Salió por la ventana para dejar a su mujer y suegra conversar, mientras buscaba al Dr. Brief y ordenarle que arregle su cámara

Buenos días, Vegeta – lo recibió el científico leyendo el diario en la cocina

Necesito que arregle mi cámara de gravedad en estos momentos – le ordenó

No creo que pueda hacerlo, hijo – le respondió tranquilo – he llegado muy cansado, pero mañana a primera hora lo hago

Vegeta lo miró molesto, ya nadie en esa casa le tenía miedo (2), se fue a entrenar al jardín no tenía otro lugar más.

La Sra. Brief bajó con su hija a desayunar, despertó a su nieto y sirvió el desayuno para todos, había traído regalos para todos y diferentes comidas de sus viajes

Y esta especia lo trajimos de un pueblito del Norte – les explicaba a su familia mientras veía como los saiyajines devoraban todo lo que estaba en la mesa – era uno bien alejado, tu padre y yo tuvimos que parar porque era de noche y necesitábamos descansar, y al amanecer nos enteramos que la hija del sheriff estaba enferma, tu papá fue a verla y supo inmediatamente que tenía, consiguió los medicamentos y la niña estuvo bien en un par de días – dijo mirando a su esposo quien le sonrió – y nos regalaron esta especia, dicen solo se produce ahí y es muy difícil de encontrar, también nos entregaron varios obsequios. Pero querida no piensas comer más – le dijo a su hija al ver que solo estaba comiendo una ensalada y té – así no va a crecer bien mi nietecita

Vegeta miró a su esposa y sonrió, si no le iba a ser caso a él que se pelee con su madre loca

No tengo mucha hambre, mamá, además parece que cualquier comida me cae mal – le respondió Bulma antes de escuchar el mismo comentario de su esposo – parece que mi cuerpo por ahora solo acepta las ensaladas

No, no – le dijo su mamá – los de ese pueblito me dijeron que esta especia es bueno para todos especialmente para embarazadas, prueba las carnes que preparé con ella – le dijo pasándole el plato de carne y pollo – dicen que puede combinarse con cualquier comida

Bulma dudó un poco no quería más náuseas, pero su mamá no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta así que decidió probar un poco, mordió con duda, pero ni bien lo probó se dio cuenta que estaba delicioso y que su estómago no lo rechazaba, tomó un poco más de las piezas de carne y pollo y comió, luego sin darse cuenta ya tenía la bandeja para ella misma, vio que todos en la mesa la observaban detenidamente – esta delicioso – dijo entre bocado – voy a poner eso en toda mis comidas, mamá

Bueno, Bulmita – le dijo su mamá – ya no queda mucho, usé la mayoría en el desayuno de ahora

¡Qué! – exclamó dejando a todos sorprendidos y con un dolor de oídos a Vegeta – pero yo quiero esa especia – dijo un poco decepcionada ya se había imaginado todo los platos que podía comer

Tu papá puede llamar al sheriff – le dijo su mamá – pero el envío durará en llegar de dos a tres meses

No podemos esperar tanto tiempo – dijo parándose de la mesa y golpeándola con ambas manos – papá, dame las coordenadas – le ordenó

Claro, nena, cuando acabe – se acomodó sus lentes

Ahora, vamos, papá – lo levantó y arrastró hasta su cuarto

Los demás Brief vieron la escena sin poder hablar, después de unos minutos volvieron a comer, devorar en caso de los saiyajines, pero antes que acaben con su desayuno, Bulma bajó corriendo las escaleras

Nos vamos a buscar más de esa especia – le dijo a su esposo – me vas a llevar ahí – programó su reloj para ingresar las coordenadas

Estoy desayunando, mujer – le respondió Vegeta, sin levantarse – además voy a entrenar

Vegeta, los antojos de una mujer embarazada son sagrados – le dijo Bulma seria

Es cierto, Guapo Vegeta – le dijo su suegra – si hubiera probado el rico helado que me antojé mientras estaba embarazada de Bulmita, ella no tendría ese lunar en forma de cono cerca de su… (3)

Mamá – la interrumpió su hija levemente sonrojada, levantó a su hijo de la mesa y le mostró su espalda a Vegeta – ves esta mancha es porque no me compraste mis chocolates – le gritó – sino vamos por mis especias tu hija va a nacer con manchas rojas por todo el cuerpo – le dijo molesta (4)

Vegeta ya se estaba imaginando una niña parecida a Trunks llena de puntos rojos por todo el cuerpo, Bulma al ver que su esposo no le hacía mucho caso y aún no soltaba su presa – ahora – le grito cerca de su oído y lo jaló a la puerta cuando Vegeta estaba aturdido – recuperarás tu cámara cuando regresemos, papá la va arreglar ahora

Estas loca, mujer – le dijo recuperando un poco su audición, la abrazó por la cintura y salió volando

Que hermosa pareja – dijo la Sra. Brief, mirando hacia el jardín – tienes unos padres muy amorosos, Trunks – le dijo

Trunks no sabía bien que había sucedido en la mesa, y tampoco quiso preguntar. Vio la mancha que su mamá le había enseñado a su papá antes, la sobó fuertemente y desapareció, luego vio la porción de desayuno de su padre, sonrió y la puso a su lado.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Papá – Gohan estaba tratando de despertar a su padre – papá – no quería gritar su mamá estaba en la cocina, lo volvió a sacudir

Hoy no, Milk – dijo entre sueños Gokú – Goten puede escucharnos e interrumpirnos – y susurró palabras que Gohan no entendió y tampoco quería entender (5)

Papá – el gritó antes que hablará más, no quería más traumas en su vida – papá – le gritó cerca al oído

¿Qué pasó? – Se levantó inmediatamente – ¿quién nos ataca? – Se estaba poniendo en posición de ataque

Papá – le volvió a llamar su hijo – nadie nos ataca, tenemos que hablar de la fiesta

¿Qué fiesta? – Gokú recién se estaba despertando no se acordaba que tenía alguna fiesta pendiente, eso sí recordaba porque siempre había comida (6)

La fiesta de Bulma, papá – le dijo su hijo – te dije que iba a ser mañana en la tarde, tenemos que ir a la fiesta, para que pueda formalizar el compromiso

Pero, tu mamá no va a querer ir – le recordó, Milk seguía molesta con Bulma y pronunciar su nombre era dejarlo sin comida, aún recordaba cuando le dijo que estaba trabajando para ella, aclarándole que al principio no sabía de quien era la compañía, pero igual se quedó sin su décima repetición del desayuno y lo obligó a ir de compras – se va volver a molestar

Tienes que convencerla para ir – le dijo su hijo – dile que es tu obligación como personal de su empresa

De acuerdo – respondió desganado y volvió a acostarse

Bajen a almorzar – escucharon que los llamó Milk desde la cocina

Gokú se levantó de su cama y bajó corriendo, seguido de Gohan, Goten ingresó a la casa

Huele rico, mamá – le dijo el niño sentándose primero a la mesa

Goten, ¿Dónde has estado? – le preguntó su mamá sirviendo en los platos – no te he visto en toda la mañana

Salí a jugar con las aves – respondió con calma, si había jugado con un par de Pterodáctilos bebes pero junto con Trunks – ya están más grandes y pueden volar más rápido

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a almorzar, los tres sayajines comenzaron a comerse los tazones de arroz y carne que estaban en la mesa. Gohan iba por su tercer tazón esperando que su papá hablar pero parecía que se le había olvidado mientras peleaba por un trozo de pierna con Goten.

Mamá, papá tiene algo que decirte – le dijo y miró a su papá, quien se distrajo y Goten le quitó la presa y se la comió

Sucede algo, Gokú – le dijo algo molesta, aún no le agradaba la idea que trabajara en la empresa de Bulma, a pesar que le había dicho que ni siquiera la veía y dudaba que ella supiera que él estaba ahí

Gokú pasó su bocado de comida se aclaró la garganta – mañana por la noche habrá una fiesta en la casa de Bulma – dijo con un poco de temor – y todos los empleados están invitados

No, iremos – le dijo su esposa molesta – seguro los quiere poner como servidumbre y de apoyo, no le daremos ese gusto

No, mamá – dijo Gohan – es como invitados, no para que papá trabaje

Gohan, porque quieres ir – le preguntó, estaba sospechoso

Es que Videl nos invitó, también – le dijo nervioso y sonrojado

Va a ir Videl – le preguntó suavemente, esa chica era un buen prospecto para su hijo – y ella nos invitó a todos, pobrecita no sabe cómo es la familia excéntrica de Bulma (7), está bien iremos, para apoyarla en esa fiesta – Y retiró el plato de carnes del lado de su esposo y lo acercó a su menor hijo.

Gokú suspiró otra vez se iba a quedar sin su décima octava repetición de almuerzo.

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

La mamá de Bulma había contratado a varios personales para que se encarguen de la decoración de su jardín, las mesas y los buffets para todos los invitados. Sabía que su guapo yernito comía bastante al igual que sus amigos, y su hija que le había regresado el apetito por eso tenía preparada bastante comida. Vio su reloj aún faltaba un par de horas.

Guapo Vegeta – lo llamó por el intercomunicador de la cámara de gravedad – guapo Vegeta – volvió a llamar al no recibir respuesta

Vegeta gruñó odiaba que lo interrumpieran, su suegra rió de la forma más despreocupada posible – Bulmita lo llama para que se pueda cambiar

Vegeta odiaba la idea de la fiesta, pero tenía que estar en ella para que su plan tuviese efecto, salió de su cámara de gravedad, buscó a su hijo para que también se arreglara mientras su esposa se probaba diferentes vestidos en su recamara.

Poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a llegar, todos vestidos de gala conversando amenamente. Los Son llegaron al mismo tiempo de Videl, Satan y Buu

Videl, querida – la saludó Milk – ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien, señora – dijo un poco tímida Videl – me alegro que hayan podido venir, Gohan me dijo que no estaba muy seguro

No te preocupes te vamos a acompañar en estos momentos difíciles – le respondió seria

Es solo una fiesta – dijo Satán – además Bulma prometió bastante comida para Buu

Derrochadores – exclamó Milk – eso es lo que son, no como Videl que sabe el significado del dinero – le dijo agarrándole las dos manos – por eso estudia en una universidad Pública con mi Gohan

Videl se rió nerviosamente. Ingresaron a la casa y quedaron sorprendidos a la cantidad de personas que había, encontraron a Yamsha y Ten – Shin – Han y se acercaron a ellos. Gokú y Goten fueron directo al buffett para saborear todo lo que podían, mientras que Milk le llamaba la atención por no comportarse. El menor de los Son se alejó mientras sus padres no le prestaban mucha atención, fue a buscar a su amigo y corrió alegremente por el jardín esquivando a varios invitados.

La música se fue apagando poco a poco, Bulma estaba en el escenario junto a su amiga Chisé.

Buenas noches a todos – exclamó Bulma por el micrófono – es un gran honor para la compañía mostrar la nueva línea de motocicletas ante todos ustedes, y entregarle una exclusiva a la corredora Chisé Kamiya, campeona internacional el año pasado.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron y levantaron sus copas hacia el escenario.

Agradezco a la Compañía Capsula – dijo Chisé – por todo el apoyo que me han mostrado todo este tiempo y desde mis inicios, con su línea exclusiva para las competencias

Todos volvieron a aplaudir, varios periodistas comenzaron a tomar fotografías y las entrevistaron. La música volvió a su volumen y la fiesta siguió su curso. Bulma comenzó a caminar entre los invitados, saludándolos y agradeciendo su participación en la fiesta, como también saludaba a algunos de sus trabajadores. Vegeta caminaba al lado de su esposa gruñendo cada vez que era jalado del brazo por su esposa, odiaba hacer "vida social", muchos de los socios y socias de Bulma le sonreían mucho, y hablaban que lo sacaban de sus casillas, su poca paciencia se perdía. Hasta que su esposa notó a los Son en una mesa. Se disculpó con sus invitados y fue hacia ellos.

Qué milagro verte en una de mis fiesta, Gokú – le dijo Bulma delante de él – Milk – dijo medio molesta

Hola, Bulma – comenzó efusivamente, pero su voz disminuía al ver la cara furiosa de su esposa

Insinúas que mi Gokú no debió venir a tu fiesta – le dijo Milk – pues, no estamos aquí por ti, sino por la dulce Videl, quien nos invitó para cuidarla de tu aburrida fiesta

Mis fiestas nunca son aburridas, deberías leer los diarios siempre hablan de ellas por semanas – respondió furiosa

Gokú y Vegeta observaban con temor la pelea de sus esposas mientras ellas casi se lanzaban rayos con la mirada

Milk – dijo Gokú nervioso

Mujer – exclamó Vegeta

Ustedes se callan – dijeron las dos mujeres al unisonó.

Los dos saiyajines pasaron saliva y retrocedieron un poco, Vegeta vio a Gohan y le hizo una seña para que comenzara con su plan (8). Gohan estaba sentado al lado de Videl junto con su familia en una mesa.

Gohan se aclaró la garganta – Sr. Satán, mamá, papá, Bulma, Sr. Vegeta – dijo un poco alto y nervioso, los aludidos voltearon a verlo atentamente – Videl y yo queremos darles una gran noticia sobre nosotros – sostuvo la mano de su novia – hace un par de semanas hemos decidido dar un paso más a nuestra relación – estaba totalmente rojo al igual de Videl – hemos decidido casarnos – sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Videl que estaba muy emocionada

Milk y Bulma soltaron un grito de la emoción dejando sordos temporalmente a sus esposos y se acercaron a Gohan y Videl

Mi hijo ya es todo un adulto – dijo Milk emocionada y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

Felicidades, Gohan, Videl – les dijo Bulma cogiéndoles la mano – todo un adulto responsable, y es gracias a tu dedicación Milk – le dijo viéndola – has criado un gran muchacho

Gracias, Bulma – le respondió – Gokú, no vas a felicitar a tu hijo – le llamó a su esposo

Vegeta, tú también debes felicitar a los novios – le dijo Bulma mirándolo seriamente – estos saiyajines no aprenden de modales

Dímelo a mí que siempre están pensando en entrenamientos – le dijo Milk cruzándose de brazos

O pidiendo más comida – completó Bulma (9)

Y cuando es la boda – preguntó Gokú sonriendo

Todavía no hemos puesto una fecha – respondió Videl sonrojada

Se tiene que pensar bien – le dijo Milk – primero deben conseguir donde vivir, todo casado casa quiere (10) – les dijo sonriéndoles y haciendo que la pareja se sonroje más – Gokú, tienes que ayudar a nuestro hijo a construir su casa

Pero Milk – se quejó Gokú – con mi trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo

En que estas trabajando, Gokú – le preguntó sorprendida Bulma

Está cuidando un muelle que pertenece a tu compañía – le respondió Milk

Te voy a dar un trabajo mejor – le dijo Bulma – mi mamá ha comprado unas tierras cerca del Monte Paoz, y necesito que las cultives, ahora debo de comer más sano – les dijo poniendo su mano en su abdomen

Felicidades, Bulma – le dijo Milk abrazándola – es verdad debes de comer sano, te daré todas las recetas de lo que consumía mientras estaba esperando a Goten – le decía sin soltarla – y ya tienes preparado su cuarto

Claro, Vegeta va a comenzar a remodelar su cuarto viejo – le dijo

A mí no me metas en tus asuntos, mujer – se quejó Vegeta

Claro que vas ayudar, sino te puedes ir olvidando de tu cámara de nuevo – lo amenazó

Gokú se estaba riendo de Vegeta – de que te ríes, Gokú, tú también vas a ayudar a remodelar ese cuarto, Bulma no puede acercarse a nada que contenga tóxicos – le dijo molesta su esposa – o te puedes ir olvidando de tus raciones extras de comida (11)

Gokú la miró con terror, donde se habían metido se preguntó – pero Milk, no voy a poder practicar con Goten, si tengo que construir una casa, cultivar y ayudar aquí – se defendió su esposo

Solo es cuestión de organizarse, además Goten ya empieza las clases y tiene que terminar sus deberes escolares, mucho lo has entretenido – le dijo seria – quiero que siga los pasos de nuestro querido Gohan – dijo sonriéndole a su hijo mayor – por eso vendrá a estudiar con Trunks

Goten que estaba escondido debajo de unas mesas delante de ellos, salió junto con su amigo y un tazón de alitas fritas – que bien, mamá – dijo feliz y abrazándola – vamos a poder jugar más seguido, Trunks

Solo si terminan sus deberes primero – enfatizó Bulma sonriéndoles

Muy bien, mañana nos podemos reunir para poder revisar un catálogo de novias – le dijo Milk a Videl y Bulma – así podemos comer unos dulces y conversar amenamente

Yo conozco una nueva pastelería – dijo la mamá de Bulma, uniéndose a la conversación

No es muy temprano para ver vestidos – exclamó Videl nerviosa

Tenemos que planear todo, querida – le dijo Bulma – déjanos todos a nosotras, tendrás una boda inolvidable – sonrió orgullosa, agarró la mano de Videl – vamos a conocer a un gran diseñador

Y las cuatro mujeres se alejaron de los saiyajines dejándolos más confundidos y preguntándose si fue buena idea reunir a las mujeres ya que ahora tendrían menos momentos de tranquilidad.

* * *

 _ **(1) Mucho pensar lo agotó jejejeje**_

 _ **(2) La verdad yo creo que nunca le tuvieron miedo, los padres de Bulma son despistados**_

 _ **(3) Lo dejo a la imaginación de ustedes**_

 _ **(4) Es un mito bastante popular, jajajaja, pobre mi príncipe sufrirá un poquito más**_

 _ **(5) Ese Gokú todo un loquillo**_

 _ **(6) Todo lo relaciona con comida**_

 _ **(7) Ambas familias son excéntricas**_

 _ **(8) Todo esta fríamente calculado XD**_

 _ **(9) Volvieron a estar unidas**_

 _ **(10) Es un dicho por acá, no sé si ustedes han escuchado de el**_

 _ **(11) Y comenzaron las amenazas jajajaja**_

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Disculpen si hay algún horror ortográfico.**

 **Y he aquí el final, espero que les haya gustado el fic y les haya divertido leerlo como me divertí escribirlo jejeje. Sobre el último trabajo que le da Bulma a Gokú lo saqué del "capítulo" en el cual aparece Tarble.**

 **Por si no saben, un Dron es un tipo de robot, en este caso son parecidos a los que utilizaba Vegeta para entrenar.**

 **Tengo otro que estoy pensando en publicarlo cuando termine de revisarlo bien así que si les gusta mis historias, espérenme que pronto publicaré una nueva. Cualquier duda me dejan un review ya sea bueno o malo. XD**


End file.
